El último viaje de Jack
by Izuspp
Summary: Jack logró finalmente deshacerse del maligno Aku, pero tras haber perdido a su primer y único amor está sumido en la soledad. Un inicialmente desafortunado evento, lo llevará a completar su destino en un último viaje que le mostrará el camino a la felicidad.
1. El otro futuro

**Semi AU:**

 **-Ubicado después de finalizar la 5ta temporada de Samurai Jack.**

 **-La época de Johnny es en los años 2010s ya que no me siento capaz de escribir ambientada en la época en la que se desarrolla la historia de Johnny (según Wikipedia los 50s)**

 **-En este fic Suzy es adolescente y no niña, porque sinceramente me cae mal jaja (¿a quien no?) supongamos que de adolescente ya maduró un poco jaja (Igual es un personaje secundario)**

 **Disclaimer (no sé por qué es necesario esto pero en fin…): Johnny Bravo fue creado por Van Partible, Samurai Jack por Genndy Tartakovsky y la pareja "SamuraiBravo" fue creada por la genial artista c2ndy2c1d a quien pueden encontrar en Tumblr.**

 **He venido siguiendo a esta artista por años desde que creó la pareja Kevedd (Kevin x Edd del show Ed, Edd & Eddy) luego de haberle vendido mi alma por esa pareja, se le ocurrió crear SamuraiBravo, debido a un corto que pasaban en Cartoon Network hace muchos años, en donde Johnny y Jack se conocen en una lavandería.**

 **Simplemente quedé loca con esta pareja, los dos se ven demasiado hermosos juntos y siento que sus personalidades se complementan bastante bien. Se me ocurrió que quería escribir un fic, pero como había estado ocupada con mis otros fics, no le di mucha bola al asunto. Hace como dos años, leí el único fic de esta pareja que he leído: "Destinos Encontrados" por LoretoW (a quien pueden encontrar en wattpad y fanfiction). Lo amé, su devoción por esta pareja simplemente me dejó llena de admiración y me inspiró para querer con más fuerza escribir mi propio fic. Ella me agregó a un grupo de Face en donde pude ver los capítulos de Johnny por ese entonces, pero hasta este año (2018) me decidí a ver Jack.**

 **Resulta que de niña nunca me gustó Jack jaja, no sé por qué. Entonces no estaba muy enterada del show pero agradezco haberlo visto bien hasta ahora, porque pude apreciar la calidad artística de esa serie. ¡Es una obra de arte! Los escenarios, la historia, las secuencias, el humor, la acción, el drama, el sufrimiento, hasta la música. ¡Todo es perfecto! En fin, si vieron la última temporada, sabrán que Jack nunca tuvo ese "final feliz cliché" que todos esperamos (aunque desde mi punto de vista no lo necesitó), así que ¿por qué no aprovechar mi capricho con esta pareja para dárselo?**

 **También me gusta la idea de utilizar personajes de cartoons (por primera vez en mi vida) ya que me puedo dar el lujo de ser un poco menos realista y dejar huecos en la trama xD por lo general me preocupo mucho por eso, pero es un alivio no tener que hacerlo y simplemente escribir por el mero amor al arte…**

 **Este fic será de capítulos cortos y serán pocos capítulos, la trama también es bastante simple, ¡pero espero que lo puedan disfrutar!**

* * *

 **El último viaje de Jack**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **El otro futuro**

Era nuevamente esa época del año: primavera. Tiempo en el que los árboles se teñían de un alegre color rosa, en el que las personas parecían rebosar de alegría, en el que todo era próspero y esperanzador. Un año había pasado desde que el valiente príncipe de la nación, había logrado deshacerse de la maligna presencia de Aku, liberando al mundo del aterrador futuro que les esperaba. Gracias a la gran hazaña del hombre, los terribles sucesos de los que fue testigo por más de cincuenta años, jamás ocurrieron. La humanidad, jamás llegó a ser esclavizada; por tanto, nunca conocieron los horrores ni la desesperación de vivir bajo el cruel mandato de aquel demonio milenario.

Cuando era solo un niño, la primavera significaba alegría y diversión para el príncipe. Adoraba salir a al campo, plagado de aquel colorido rosa, con los animales jugueteando, las aves entonando hermosas melodías; todo rebosante de vitalidad. Sin embargo, esa primavera, le había traído de vuelta los pavorosos recuerdos de su realidad.

Durante más de cincuenta años, el príncipe padeció de las más viles torturas, tuvo que pasar las más crueles situaciones y las más duras pruebas. Ni una sola persona en todo el globo, fue o será, más valiente y poderoso que él. Se convirtió en leyenda en aquel futuro que en su presente, jamás ocurrió. El samurái, fue testigo de incontable sufrimiento y la pérdida de miles de vidas inocentes, a manos de aquel demonio. Y debido a esto, en su nueva realidad, los recuerdos y pesadillas de aquel horrible destino le perseguían constantemente.

Jack, como se hizo llamar luego de tantas décadas de usar ese nombre; logró triunfar ante el ruin Aku; pero aquella gran victoria no fue capaz de traerle paz ni a su mente, ni a su corazón. A pesar de que pudo liberar a sus padres y a las personas del mundo, de aquel destino terrible que les esperaba. Jack únicamente continuó recibiendo sufrimiento hasta el final de su viaje. Ya que, cuando pensaba que podría vivir felizmente, junto a la única persona que había amado en su vida, la desgracia de Aku cayó sobre él una vez más:

 _"Sin Aku, yo jamás pude haber existido."_

Fueron las últimas palabras de Ashi, antes de desaparecer en sus brazos. En ese momento, Jack no pudo hacer más que pensar en que, de una u otra manera, Aku únicamente le había traído desgracia a su vida, y en cierto modo, se había salido con la suya.

Ashi le había ayudado a recuperar el camino y sin ella, probablemente jamás hubiese podido derrotar a Aku. Para Jack la cruel ironía era demasiada: precisamente el ente que más despreciaba, fue quien le dio y le arrebató a su único amor.

A partir de ese día, a pesar de que el mundo podía vivir en paz si la amenaza de Aku, el corazón del hombre jamás pudo sanar. Si bien había podido aceptar el destino que le había tocado, no podía evitar sentir soledad y amargura. Y precisamente, esa época, era la que le traía más recuerdos dolorosos.

Jack se encontraba sentado a la sombra de uno de aquellos magníficos cerezos floreados como ya tantas veces lo había hecho; disfrutando de la fresca brisa y la tranquilidad que se podía respirar allí. Pero los recuerdos de todo lo que la vida le había arrebatado, continuaban atormentándolo aún en pleno estado de consciencia.

Una pequeña mariquita voló hasta posarse sobre su mano y aunque simple, este fue el detonante para que aquellos tristes recuerdos ocuparan su mente. Esos simpáticos insectos, siempre le hacían recordarla y por consiguiente; darse cuenta de la infelicidad en la que vivía. Jack contempló el insecto con melancolía y como en otras ocasiones, se permitió derramar algunas lágrimas, mientras evocaba en su mente una y otra vez, aquel fatídico día en que la perdió.

—¿Qué acaso jamás me permitirás ser feliz, Aku? — Preguntó el samurái en voz alta, largando luego un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Pero el destino, le tenía algo más preparado al príncipe. Su viaje, aún no había terminado y de eso se dio cuenta, en el momento en que, de la nada una resplandeciente luz se cernió frente a sí, encegueciéndolo.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Aku?! — Gritó el samurái en su confusión. Se puso de pie e intentó abrir los ojos para poder confirmar la fuente de aquella extraña luz que temía, fuese una vez más la presencia del demonio, que había regresado para atormentarle.

Su incógnita, no tardó en resolverse. Aquella bien conocida luz le envolvió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jack se encontró viajando una vez más, en lo que parecía un portal del tiempo. Para el samurái, la única explicación lógica era que, en efecto, el malévolo Aku había logrado sobrevivir y luego de un año recuperándose del daño que le había hecho, había regresado para tomar venganza.

— ¡No de nuevo! — Rogó con desesperación, temiendo llegar una vez más a aquel temible y oscuro futuro, gobernado por el más grande enemigo de la humanidad.

No mucho tiempo después, la luz se desvaneció y Jack aterrizó sobre el césped. Se preguntaba ¿cuánto en el futuro lo había enviado esta vez? Y al mismo tiempo, se lamentaba el tener que emprender aquel desesperante viaje nuevamente desde el principio. ¿Era tan cruel el destino, que debía repetir aquella tortura una segunda vez? Y si era así, ¿Por cuánto tiempo en esta ocasión?

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Lo tenía en reversa pero, ¡funcionó de todas formas! — se escuchó una chillona voz de varón, que hizo que el samurái se pusiera en alerta, desenvainando su katana y apuntando directamente a quien había pronunciado esas palabras.

—¿Quién eres? — Interrogó seriamente Jack, a lo que parecía ser un joven con un particular cabello y lentes.

— ¡Cielos! ¡Espera por favor! ¡Déjame que te explique! — Rogó el joven de cabello castaño. — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Eres un samurái verdadero? — Extrañamente, como si no estuviese su vida en riesgo, el muchacho interrogó con curiosidad y emoción.

—Me temo que en este momento no estoy de humor para contestar a ningún interrogatorio. Por el contrario, te sugiero que procedas con tu explicación. — Solicitó sin dejar de amenazarle con la punta de su espada apuntando directamente al cuello del extraño joven.

—¡Cálmate, cálmate! ¿Quieres? — Pidió el joven, mientras gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente ante tan peligrosa situación. — Mi nombre es Carl y soy un científico.

Ante la presentación de Carl, Jack decidió bajar la guardia de momento, así que apartó su espada, guardándola en su vaina.

—¿Acaso eres uno de los científicos de Aku?

— ¿Aku? ¿Quién es él?

— ¿No es este mundo regido por el malvado Aku? — La situación cada vez se ponía más extraña y confusa para el samurái.

— Bueno, no sé quién será ese Aku, pero tenemos un presidente que es bastante malvado. — Bromeó Carl, mas al darse cuenta de que aquel hombre no iba a poder entender su broma, se aclaró la garganta para comenzar con su explicación. —Mira, solo soy un chico al que le gusta la ciencia e inventar cosas. Mi más reciente invento es este… — Carl señaló hacia el piso, cerca de Jack, en donde había colocado un extraño aparato.

—¿Qué es ese peculiar artefacto?

— Esto mi amigo, es ¡una máquina del tiempo! — Aseguró con orgullo.

—¿Una máquina del tiempo? Entonces, ¡sí estoy en el futuro!

— En efecto. — Confirmó Carl. — Pensaba utilizar la máquina para viajar al pasado yo mismo, sin embargo acabo de notar que la configuré equivocadamente y en lugar de llevarme, trajo hacia el futuro a una persona del pasado, que vendrías a ser tú.

— ¿Estás seguro de que este mundo no es gobernado por Aku de ninguna manera? — El samurái estaba totalmente perplejo, pero era su deber asegurarse de todo continuaba bien en el nuevo futuro.

— No conozco a ningún Aku… espera… — El joven sacó su teléfono celular y luego de hacer una rápida búsqueda en internet, le mostró la pantalla a Jack. —¿Lo ves? Salvo por un par de personajes de video juegos, no hay nadie llamado así. — Le aseguró sonriente.

— Así que, el mundo sí fue definitivamente liberado del mal de Aku… — Reflexionó el samurái, más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor. —¡Esas son excelentes noticias amigo mío! — Con una amplia sonrisa, Jack tomó ambas manos de Carl entre las suyas para estrecharlas amistosamente.

— No sé qué signifique exactamente, pero ¡me alegro de haber ayudado!

— Quisiera humildemente ofrecerte mis disculpas por haber apuntado mi espada hacia ti amigo mío y a la vez, darte las gracias por haberme proporcionado tan valiosa información. — Jack hizo una profunda reverencia ante Carl y al erguirse, le mostró una cálida sonrisa de genuina felicidad, sentimiento que no había experimentado a plenitud hacía mucho tiempo.

— ¡Oh! No fue nada compañero. — Carl realmente no comprendía qué tan valiosa había sido su búsqueda en internet, pero decidió seguirle la corriente a aquel peculiar hombre, después de todo, debía estar muy abrumado por su viaje en el tiempo.

— Si no fuese mucha molestia, amigo mío, ¿podrías por favor utilizar tu máquina una vez más para enviarme a mi propia época? Deseo comunicarle las buenas noticias a mis padres lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Claro, no hay ningún problema! — Exclamó el joven totalmente confiad. Se dirigió hacia su máquina, ajustándola una vez más para su uso. — Simplemente tengo que presionar este botón y…

A como lo mencionó, Carl intentó accionar el mecanismo, pero este en lugar de funcionar según lo esperado, comenzó a generar una extraña electricidad, seguida de una cortina de humo que salía de su interior.

— ¿Es eso normal? — Interrogó el samurái.

—¡No! ¡Y te sugiero que te cubras! — Carl no había terminado de dar su advertencia, cuando echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo alejándose varios metros de la máquina.

Jack obedeció a la advertencia de inmediato y rápidamente alcanzó al joven. Los dos se lanzaron al piso y cubrieron sus cabezas, justo en el momento en el que la máquina de Carl, explotó en miles de pedazos.

—¡Oh no! No se suponía que tenía que hacer eso. ¡Con el trabajo que me costó construirla! — Se lamentó Carl.

— Esto es malo. Carl, ¿puedes construir otra máquina, para que yo pueda regresar al pasado? — Le interrogó el samurái con preocupación, mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y le miraba totalmente serio?

—Podría, pero…

— Pero ¡¿qué?! — Jack le sacudió levemente.

—Me tomó mucho tiempo reunir el dinero para comprar los materiales para construirla, además es bastante difícil conseguir algunos de ellos. Puedo intentar replicarla pero para eso, necesito conseguir mucho dinero. Lo lamento amigo, esto me va a tomar bastante tiempo. — Explicó Carl sintiéndose bastante culpable.

Con cada palabra de Carl, Jack se sumía en la más profunda decepción. Podría no haber Aku en ese mundo, pero una vez más, estaba condenado a vagar en el futuro hasta que aquel muchacho, lograra enviarlo de vuelta al pasado.

 _"Una vez más, el cruel destino me aleja de todo lo que amo."_ Se lamentó para sus adentros, con toda esperanza perdida y una gran tristeza que le carcomía. De lo que Jack no tenía idea, era que aquel insólito suceso, era el que pronto le traería fin a su melancolía y lograría reparar las heridas de su alma y su corazón…

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado esta introducción! En el siguiente capítulo ya se van a conocer nuestros tortolitos jeje…**

 **Por favor, dejen sus comentarios para saber qué les va pareciendo la historia :)**


	2. ¡Bonito día, pero no tanto como yo!

**Capítulo 2:**

 **¡Es un bonito día, pero no tan bonito como yo!**

—Dime Carl, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para acelerar la construcción de la nueva máquina del tiempo? — Jack sabiamente, supo recuperar la calma de inmediato e intentó buscarle la solución al asunto.

— Bueno, puesto que el mayor problema es el dinero, tal vez ¿podrías buscar un empleo? — Sugirió el muchacho.

—¡Es una excelente idea! — Exclamó el samurái. — Después de todo, también he de encontrar un método para sobrevivir en este mundo.

— Sobre eso, supongo que podría esconderte en mi habitación. — Carl se sentía culpable, ya que después de todo, era culpa suya que Jack estuviese atrapado en su época y no pudiese volver a casa. — No puedo dejar que mi familia te vea, no creo que lo entiendan, pero tampoco puedo dejarte por tu cuenta…

— Eso no será necesario, sobreviví durante cincuenta años por mi cuenta en un mundo hostil, en donde gobernaba el sufrimiento y la tortura. En este nuevo futuro en el que nada de eso existe, pienso que me será muy fácil vivir. Te agradezco la generosa oferta mi amigo, pero me conformo con el hecho de que estés dispuesto a ayudarme a volver a mi época.

— Bueno, supongo que no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión y eso me ahorra muchos problemas. — Carl se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al disparatado discurso del enigmático hombre. — Entonces, te sugiero que vayas al centro, allá de seguro podrás encontrar un empleo rápidamente.

—¿Podrías indicarme el camino? Si no es mucha la molestia.

— Solo tienes que caminar en esa dirección, por unos treinta minutos y llegarás. — Carl le señaló la dirección hacia el centro de la ciudad. —¡Pero espera! Primero que todo, debo advertirte sobre "el futuro". De seguro hay muchas cosas que te parecerán extrañas y atemorizantes.

— ¡Oh no te molestes por favor! Conozco todo sobre el futuro: los autos voladores, los robots, las máquinas, las naves espaciales, los alienígenas… — Enumeraba el samurái confiado, recordando todas las décadas en las que tuvo que lidiar con toda clase de cosas extrañas y desconocidas para él en un principio.

— ¿Autos voladores? ¿Naves espaciales?... — El joven comenzaba a creer que no había traído a un samurái del pasado, sino más bien a algún loco del presente, obsesionado con los relatos de ciencia ficción.

—Me retiro entonces, iré a ese "centro" y encontraré un empleo. — Luego de hacer una profunda reverencia, el samurái emprendió el camino. Dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa que aquel nuevo futuro le trajera.

Jack caminó por aproximadamente veinte minutos, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que temporalmente, ese iba a ser su nuevo hogar. Le pareció un poco extraño que aquel futuro, parecía muy distinto al que él ya conocía. No veía ningún robot o máquina, todos eran humanos o animales comunes y corrientes; y los autos tampoco volaban. Pero lo que le pareció más extraño, es que todo era demasiado pacífico, demasiado brillante, demasiado colorido. Como una versión distinta a su propia época.

Las personas en la calle parecían tranquilas y felices, sin nada que perturbara su paz, dedicándose únicamente a sus actividades diarias. Jack entonces, llegó a la conclusión de que aquel era el futuro que le esperaba a la tierra que él había salvado. Internamente, agradeció haber tenido la oportunidad de viajar una vez más en el tiempo; ya que pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos, que todo el sufrimiento y su lucha, habían rendido fruto.

Finalmente, Jack llegó al centro de la ciudad. La recorría lentamente, en busca de algún lugar en donde pudiese pedir empleo. Como una de las más grandes características del samurái era la humildad, realmente no le importaba qué tipo de empleo realizaría; ya que para él cualquiera era dignificante. Así que entró a unos cuantos locales a preguntar, sin embargo fue rechazado en todas las ocasiones, ya fuese porque no estaba totalmente enterado de la naturaleza del negocio; o por su extraña apariencia que le causaba desconfianza a las personas.

Un par de horas después, Jack se encontraba con el ánimo un poco más bajo, pensando en que no le iba a ser tan sencillo encontrar algún lugar en el cual pudiesen emplearlo. Pensó que era lógico, ya que en ese nuevo futuro, nadie luchaba, no había razón alguna y sus habilidades, mayoritariamente tenían que ver con la lucha.

Pero como si una fuerza más allá de su imaginación, estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, en el preciso momento en el que pasaba por un lugar con el rótulo "escuela de karate"; un enorme tipo salió prácticamente volando por la puerta, aterrizando directamente a sus pies. O más bien, al parecer el hombre había sido arrojado desde el interior del edificio.

— ¿Te encuentras bien amigo? — Se apresuró el samurái a socorrerlo. Sin embargo, el musculoso hombre de extravagante cabello rubio y misteriosas gafas oscuras; no pudo contestar a su pregunta, ya que inmediatamente se apareció un hombre de mediana edad, en la puerta del edificio.

— ¡Ya estoy harto de tus tonterías Johnny! No quiero verte más por acá. ¡Estás expulsado de mi escuela!

— ¡Pero maestro Hama! — Ante la sorprendida mirada de Jack, el hombre que parecía estar herido, se levantó ágilmente para rogarle a ese tal "maestro". — ¡Deme otra oportunidad! Le demostraré que el genial Johnny Bravo, será el más talentoso karateca que usted habrá visto jamás.

— ¡Nadie podría enseñarte a luchar! ¡Eres un idiota! — Exclamó el hombre, harto de las torpezas de su alumno. Entonces, mientras el rubio continuaba pidiéndole que lo dejara seguir en su escuela, el hombre mayor por primera vez puso el ojo sobre Jack; quien se encontraba estupefacto mirando aquel espectáculo. —¡Oye tú! — Le llamó ignorando por completo a Johnny.

— ¿Se refiere a mí, honorable señor? — Interrogó el samurái respetuosamente.

— Si tú. Veo que tienes puesto un _gi_ , ¿de casualidad sabes algo sobre karate?

— Así es. Estoy entrenado en todas las disciplinas de lucha y artes marciales que se conocen en el mundo, el karate es un estilo bastante familiar para mí.

—¿Te interesaría un trabajo como instructor en mi escuela?

— ¿Lo dice en serio señor? ¡Claro, estoy muy interesado! — Jack no cabía en sí de la alegría con esa suerte que parecía más bien, ser obra del destino.

— Bien. ¡Empezarás inmediatamente! Tu primer alumno será este… — Dijo el maestro, señalando a Johnny. En el momento que vio a Jack, el maestro Hama supo que la única manera de no tener que lidiar con el inútil de Johnny Bravo, era consiguiendo un asistente lo suficientemente estúpido como para tomarlo como alumno. Aunque tuviese que pagar otro salario, irónicamente, Johnny era el único alumno constante en su academia.

— Será un honor poder compartir mis conocimientos en tan respetable lugar y quisiera decirle que estaré eternamente agradecido por esta oportunidad, maestro. — Jack no cabía en sí de la alegría, había tenido muchísima suerte en encontrar un trabajo perfecto para él, con tan solo unas horas de haber emprendido su búsqueda. Para variar, era bueno que una de sus búsquedas no fuese tan extensa y exhaustiva.

— Sí, sí, como sea. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Me dicen Jack. — Contestó simplemente el samurái, ante una situación que le era bastante familiar.

— Bien Jack, Johnny; Johnny, Jack. Serán maestro y alumno a partir de este momento. — Los presentó el maestro Hama.

— Es un placer conocerte, Johnny y será todo un privilegio poder compartir mis enseñanzas contigo. — Jack le sonrió amablemente e hizo una reverencia ante el musculoso rubio.

— ¡Exactamente! Será un privilegio tener a tan genial alumno. ¡Espero que tus movimientos sean buenos Jack! Soy un estudiante de alto nivel después de todo. — Típico de Johnny, no desaprovechó oportunidad para alardear de habilidades que no poseía.

— Eso es una excelente noticia, podremos trabajar en técnicas más avanzadas entonces.

— Bueno, no harán nada parados aquí afuera. — El maestro Hama entonces los hizo pasar a la academia. Jack pudo observar que el resto de alumnos del lugar eran tan solo unos niños, los cuales le lanzaban a Johnny miradas de resentimiento o le sacaban la lengua a su paso. Mientras tanto, el rubio ni se enteraba.

Finalmente, el maestro Hama los hizo pasar a un salón contiguo, en donde no se encontraban el resto de los alumnos, y les indicó que podrían entrenar allí. El mayor únicamente quería aislar a Johnny y su desastre, del resto de los niños. Después de todo, el torpe rubio había sido el culpable de que algunos de sus alumnos dejaran su escuela de karate en el pasado. Luego de dejarlos allí, satisfecho con el resultado de su plan, el hombre se retiró para impartir su clase.

—Bien Johnny, quiero que por favor me muestres qué es lo que puedes hacer. De ese modo me haré una idea de tus habilidades. — Indicó Jack, pacientemente.

—¡Espero que hayas traído tus lentes Jack, porque quedarás deslumbrado! — Pronunció Johnny, mientras realizaba rápidos movimientos, aprovechando para mostrar los enormes músculos de sus brazos.

El rubio procedió entonces a realizar sus tales "movimientos de karate", realmente no era nada bueno. Lanzaba torpes golpes y patadas al aire, daba extraños giros, se agachaba y saltaba sin sentido alguno. A Jack nada de eso le pareció ser karate; pero su naturaleza amable y paciente, le hizo únicamente querer enseñarle a Johnny los verdaderos movimientos representativos de aquel arte marcial.

— Eso está muy bien Johnny, pero me temo que tu técnica tiene mucho que pulirse. Si me permites, comenzaremos repasando lo básico, solo para irnos familiarizando y tomándole ritmo a la clase. Déjame mostrarte:

El samurái entonces, procedió a quitar la parte superior de su atuendo, dejando ver su buen cuerpo. Johnny se sorprendió bastante, ya que bajo aquella "bata" a como pensaba que era el traje de Jack, el hombre se veía bastante raquítico. Sin embargo, pudo comprobar que no era así en absoluto, ya que sus brazos mostraban unos bien formados músculos y su torso, lucía grandes pectorales y por supuesto, abdominales marcados.

Jack se posicionó con las piernas abiertas, una al frente y otra atrás, mientras que flexionaba uno de sus brazos y lanzaba un potente puñetazo frente a sí con el otro. Repitió la acción con el otro brazo y continuó intercalando extremidades unas cuantas veces. Seguidamente, flexionó ambos brazos y comenzó a lanzar fuertes patadas, levantando la totalidad de cada una de sus piernas, realizó la acción una y otra vez; para proceder con el gran final: el samurái dio un salto bastante alto, haciendo una pirueta en el aire y aterrizando en ambos de sus pies, agachado.

Johnny observó todo aquello totalmente perplejo. Ni siquiera el gran Squint Ringo, su actor favorito, tenía movimientos tan geniales como los que Jack mostraba en ese momento. Pero eso fue lo menos asombroso de su primera clase. Jack comenzó a instruirlo sobre cómo realizar aquellos golpes y patadas, y sorprendentemente, Johnny fue capaz de realizarlos, casi sin ningún problema. En todos sus años en la academia de karate del maestro Hama, nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Pensó en que el maestro jamás había sido capaz de enseñarle esa clase de cosas.

Inmediatamente, Johnny desarrolló admiración por Jack. Salvo por el maestro y Ringo, realmente el rubio jamás se interesaba en ningún hombre. Pero el samurái aparte de ser paciente y amable, era muy buen luchador y maestro, por lo que el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado de tenerlo como instructor.

 _"¡Con las enseñanzas de Jack, estaré conquistando nenas en menos de lo que canta un gallo!"_ Fue lo primero que vino a su mente, y razón por la cual se emocionó muchísimo más.

Al cabo de un rato, el maestro Hama regresó al salón, indicándoles que el tiempo de clase había terminado. Johnny salió del lugar y Jack primero se despidió de su nuevo empleador, asegurándole que asistiría a trabajar al día siguiente sin falta. Cuando salió de la academia, encontró a Johnny recostado a la pared, fuera de la escuela, ya que estaba esperando por él.

—¡Oye Jack! ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa en mi motocicleta? Un gran maestro como tú y un apuesto chico como yo, de seguro conquistaremos algunas nenas en el camino. ¿Qué dices?

— Agradezco infinitamente tu oferta de llevarme a mi casa en tu vehículo, amigo Johnny. Pero me temo que tengo que declinar tan generosa invitación. Verás, acabo de llegar a esta ciudad y de momento, no tengo un lugar en el cual vivir. De hecho, me disponía a buscar alojamiento antes de que anochezca por completo. — Explicó el samurái, cayendo en cuenta que aún no conseguía un lugar para pasar la noche.

—¡Oh eso no es problema! ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi casa? A mi mamá le encantará tenerte en casa, estoy seguro de que no le molestará.

— No quisiera ser una molestia. — Se negó Jack, así como lo había hecho con Carl anteriormente.

— ¡Vamos hombre! Te gustará la comida de mi mami. — Sin darle tiempo a que se negara nuevamente, el rubio haló a Jack hasta donde se encontraba estacionada su motocicleta, le colocó su casco y montó al vehículo. — Ahora pon tu trasero aquí, ¡que nos vamos! — El rubio palmeó el asiento trasero de su motocicleta.

Jack en realidad, no era de hacerse rogar. Sabía aceptar la ayuda cuando la necesitaba, ya que era de naturaleza totalmente humilde y el orgullo, no tenía cabida en su ser. El ver la graciosa motocicleta de Johnny, por un momento le trajo tristes recuerdos del pasado, pero al ver la alegre sonrisa del rubio, cuando le invitaba a subir, le hizo recordar que ahora se encontraba en un nuevo futuro; en el que no volvería a pasar por aquellas amargas situaciones nunca más.

El samurái montó tras de Johnny, y se aferró a él, alegre porque todo le estaba saliendo de maravilla ese día, inclusive, llegó a pensar que tenía razón en que ese viaje, había resultado ser beneficioso, al enterarse de cómo su viaje había resultado en la paz para el mundo.

Definitivamente, aquel día el destino le sonreía.

Continuará…

 **Según yo iba a actualizar cada 2 semanas, pero siendo capítulos tan cortos, no tiene mucho sentido. Aparte que por ahora casi nadie me está leyendo jaja.**

 **En fin, así Johnny y Jack se llegaron a conocersh :D ¡espero que les haya gustado! Y paciencia, que ya llegará el romance. Si me han leído antes saben que no me gusta apresurar las cosas jaja.**

 **¡Ojalá puedan dejarme su opinión con respecto al fic!**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **~Izu~**


	3. ¡Oh, nene!

**¡Oh, Nene!**

Mientras viajaba junto a Johnny en su motocicleta, Jack se entretuvo observando un poco más de aquella ciudad. Por medio de distintos letreros, pudo comprobar que se llamaba Ciudad Aron y por lo que se veía, era de verdad un lugar bastante pacífico. Lo cual a su vez, le brindaba paz a su interior; ya que mientras más veía, más se aseguraba de que no había nada de lo cual temer en ese mundo. Ese nuevo futuro poblado de personas amables como Carl, el maestro Hama y Johnny.

Jack inmediatamente conectó con el extravagante rubio. Debido a que resultó ser un tipo bastante divertido y relajado; al samurái solo le causaba risa y alegría estar en su compañía. El ver cómo ese joven estaba totalmente enfocado hablar sobre su apariencia, conquistar mujeres y llegar a casa para comer la cena preparada por su madre; le brindaba a Jack gran satisfacción. El que una persona pudiese darse el lujo de darle importancia a banalidades como aquellas, significaba que no había nada por lo cual sentirse amenazado en ese futuro.

Finalmente llegaron al hogar de Johnny: una acogedora y pintoresca casa, con un bonito jardín.

—Esta es la residencia Bravo. ¡Bienvenido al palacio de este príncipe! — Seguido a su presentación, Johnny hizo alarde de sus músculos, besando sus abultados bíceps.

— ¿Eres un príncipe? — Interrogó el samurái sorprendido. — ¡Qué coincidencia mi amigo! Yo también lo soy.

—Oh, sí, lo que tú digas. — Replicó el rubio más que confundido con las extrañas palabras de su maestro. — En fin, pasa y siéntete como en tu propia casa Jack.

— Con tu permiso. — Jack educadamente entró en la residencia, no sin antes dejar sus sandalias en la entrada, acción ante la cual Johnny únicamente enarcó una ceja en señal de más confusión. Pero rápidamente asumió que había de ser una costumbre de los asiáticos, así que únicamente se encogió de hombros y procedió a entrar en su hogar en busca de su mama.

Jack se quedó en la sala de estar, observando curioso todos los objetos del lugar y sintiéndose realmente a gusto, ya que estaba feliz de haber sido acogido por Johnny en tan agradable vivienda. Un par de minutos después, Johnny reapareció seguido por su madre.

—Jack, quiero presentarte a mi mami. — La señaló. — Mami, él es Jack, mi nuevo maestro de karate.

—¡Oh estoy encantada de conocerte Jack! ¡Gracias por enseñarle a mi pequeño! — Le saludó la señora Bravo, mientras le ofrecía su mano al hombre.

—Es un honor para mí conocerla, señora Bravo. De antemano le agradezco profundamente el que me acepte en su agradable morada, procuraré no causarle molestias. — Jack contestó el saludo, ofreciéndole una profunda reverencia, mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer entre las suyas.

—¡Por favor Jack, dime Bunny! — La mujer rio coquetamente. — No es necesario que me trates con formalidad. Estoy complacida de recibir a los amigos de mi bebé.

—Mamá, ¿ya está lista la cena? Todo ese entrenamiento me abrió el apetito.

—Oh claro, estará lista en unos minutos. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no le muestras a Jack tu habitación? — Le sugirió. —Espero que no te moleste compartir la habitación con Johnny, Jack. Hace poco convertí el cuarto de huéspedes en mi gimnasio personal, así que no tenemos otro lugar en donde puedas quedarte.

— No se preocupe Bunny, cualquier lugar estará bien para mí. Si es necesario puedo quedarme a dormir aquí. — El samurái señaló el sofá.

—No te preocupes Jack, tengo una bolsa de dormir en mi habitación, no tienes que dormir en el sofá. — Acto seguido, Johnny se acercó a Jack, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de este, para comenzar a guiarlo hacia su habitación.

—Tengo que agradecerte nuevamente por tu hospitalidad Johnny. — Pronunció Jack sumamente agradecido por el buen trato, ya que en todos sus viajes, habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que no había tenido que dormir a la intemperie.

—Ni lo menciones. Ahora, ¿qué tal si tomas un baño antes de la cena? A mi mami no le gusta que cenemos sin habernos bañado antes. — Le sugirió el rubio mientras abría la puerta del baño de su habitación.

—Claro, con tu permiso entonces… — El samurái entró al lugar y se deshizo de su atuendo, para luego entrar a la ducha. Pero a pesar de haber vivido mucho tiempo en el futuro, Jack jamás había visto una ducha como la que estaba instalada en el baño de Johnny.

Lo pensó por un momento antes de girar la llave, inmediatamente, agua demasiado caliente comenzó a caer sobre él. Por lo que se apresuró a cerrarla nuevamente. El samurái no tenía problema alguno con bañarse con agua helada si era necesario, pero el agua tan caliente sí que le hacía daño. Lo intentó una vez más, pero sin éxito. Por un momento pensó que tal vez en ese futuro, las personas eran más resistentes al calor. Pero dándose por vencido al no poder bañarse con esa agua, decidió pedir ayuda.

—¡Johnny! ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?

El rubio que se encontraba reposando sobre su cama mientras esperaba su turno para bañarse, escuchó el llamado de su maestro y se apresuró a entrar para ver qué quería.

—¿Qué ocurre Jack? ¿Se acabó el champú?

— Sé que tal vez parecerá un poco ingenua la pregunta, pero ¿podrías mostrarme cómo utilizar este artefacto? Me temo que cada vez que intento, únicamente obtengo agua demasiado caliente para mí. — Solicitó el samurái avergonzado por su ignorancia, mientras salía totalmente desnudo al encuentro con su anfitrión. Si bien Jack era muy pudoroso con la desnudez entre un hombre y una mujer, no tenía problema alguno en mostrarse desnudo frente a otro hombre, ya que incluso en su cultura era natural tomar baños juntos entre miembros del mismo sexo.

Johnny por su parte, se le quedó viendo de arriba abajo con curiosidad. A pesar de su fornido cuerpo, Jack hasta cierto punto poseía una extraña belleza algo femenina. Con su estrecha cintura, sus largas piernas y su pálido color de piel. Debido al agua caliente, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, lo cual a su vez, hacía resaltar el color blanco de su cuerpo y el oscuro negro de sus ojos. Además, al estar su cabello totalmente suelto, caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros y perfilaba su rostro. El rubio enarcó una ceja mientras se ocupaba de inspeccionar el cuerpo contrario minuciosamente; sintiéndose extrañamente atraído hacia esa visión.

—¿Johnny? ¿Ocurre algo amigo? — Interrogó Jack al ver cómo el otro hombre se quedaba petrificado frente a él sin decir palabra alguna. Por suerte para Johnny, tras sus gafas oscuras no se veían sus ojos, de modo que Jack no notó cómo le miraba.

—¡Oh! ¡Cielos! — Exclamó al ser traído a la realidad. — Creo que me distraje pensando en una… linda nena…

—Ya veo. — El samurái rio divertido. — En todo caso, ¿podrías ayudarme?

Sin decir nada debido a la vergüenza de sus pensamientos, Johnny procedió a mostrarle a Jack cómo utilizar la ducha. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar en lo extraño que era que una persona no supiera cómo usarla, ya que estaba ensimismado en la pena de comprender que por un segundo, otro hombre le pareció "hermoso".

Luego de que ambos se hubiesen bañado, pasaron al comedor en donde Bunny les sirvió una deliciosa cena. Durante la comida, la mujer se encargó de interrogar a Jack:

—Dime, querido. ¿De dónde eres? ¿Hace cuánto llegaste a la ciudad? No me parece haberte visto antes por acá.

—Llegué hoy por la mañana. Fui traído desde cientos de años en el pasado, por la máquina del tiempo de Carl. Lamentablemente, la máquina explotó y ahora estoy atrapado en su presente, que vendría a ser mi futuro; hasta que logremos construir una nueva. Para ello, estaré trabajando en la academia del maestro Hama, así podremos reunir el dinero para la nueva máquina.

Tanto madre como hijo se voltearon a ver sin decir nada, mostrando muecas de incredulidad y se encogieron de hombros.

—Bueno, si involucra a Carl, se puede esperar cualquier cosa. — Tras su comentario, la mujer comenzó a reír a carcajadas, siendo imitada por su hijo. Jack no comprendía qué era tan gracioso, pero por cortesía se unió a la risa. Los tres terminaron de cenar tranquilamente, y luego Johnny le indicó a su maestro que era hora de su programa favorito.

—Mira Jack, él es Ringo Squint, he visto todas sus películas y me sé todas sus técnicas. — Tras haber dicho eso, Johnny aprovechó para exhibir sus torpes movimientos una vez más frente a Jack, quien no pudo evitar sino reír por las tonterías del rubio. Johnny se le hacía un individuo excepcionalmente divertido. En el poco tiempo que lo conocía, Jack comprendió que Johnny era como un niño, igual de inocente. Pero una vez más, eso solo era prueba de la paz en la que las personas de ese mundo vivían.

El samurái se dedicó a ver el programa de ese tal Ringo, junto a Johnny. La televisión no era un concepto del todo ajeno para Jack, quien estando en el futuro de Aku logró conocer las pantallas y los programas, aunque en ese mundo, no eran tan inocentes como en esta nueva realidad. Por lo general, en el otro futuro los programas trataban siempre sobre Aku y las maldades que hacía en el mundo. Con este nuevo tipo de programación, Jack hasta pudo reír bastante ya que los ridículos movimientos del hombre en el show, eran exactamente los mismos que su nuevo amigo utilizaba y con ello había comprendido de dónde los había sacado.

Al terminar el show, era hora de ir a dormir. Así que Johnny le guio nuevamente a su habitación, en donde instaló la bolsa de dormir que se convertiría en la nueva cama de Jack.

—Te agradezco mucho esto amigo Johnny. Estoy en deuda contigo. — Le agradeció una vez más antes de quitarse su gi y quedar en ropa interior.

—¡Wow! ¿Vas a dormir así? ¿Qué no tienes un pijama? — Johnny se había avergonzado nuevamente, al recordar la extraña situación anterior, así que alarmado quiso evitar tener a la vista nuevamente, el cuerpo desnudo de su maestro.

—¿Qué es un pijama?

—Oh, cielos. Creo que tendré que darte uno entonces. — Johnny procedió a entregarle a Jack su pijama azul, ya que él usaría el de rayas de tigre. Pero debido a la diferencia de complexiones, a Jack le quedó exageradamente holgado. — Creo que esto no funcionará.

— No tienes que preocuparte por mí. La temperatura es agradable, así que no contraeré ningún resfrío si duermo así. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir a la intemperie de todas formas.

—¡De ninguna manera! — Johnny comenzó a rebuscar en su guardarropa, lanzando prendas al aire mientras llegaba a lo más profundo de sus cajones. — ¡Bingo! — Exclamó. —¿Qué tal te queda esta?

El rubio le dio una de sus prendas viejas, de sus años de secundaria cuando solía ser un joven delgado y debilucho. Ni él sabía por qué aún conservaba aquella ropa. Jack entonces se colocó esas prendas, pero por el contrario, le quedaban bastante ajustadas, marcando todo su cuerpo.

— Esto, tampoco funciona… — Su frustración duró tan solo unos segundos, ya que al ver el gi de Jack colgado en la pared, Johnny tuvo una "estupenda" idea. — Espera aquí.

Segundos después, el rubio reapareció trayendo consigo una prenda color rosa con encajes. Se trataba de una de las batas de su madre. Johnny pensó que de por sí Jack ya vestía una bata, así que no debería tener problema de usar aquella de su mamá.

—¿Qué tal te queda esta?

Jack se colocó la bata, totalmente ajeno a lo ridículo que se veía con ella y más bien apreciando lo cómoda que era y lo suave que era la tela al tacto sobre su piel. Además, era bastante cálida y sabía que le sería un excelente abrigo para pasar la noche. Al ver que su plan había funcionado, Johnny levantó un pulgar y le sonrió satisfecho; gesto al que Jack respondió con una amable sonrisa.

El samurái y el rubio se acostaron en sus respectivos espacios cada uno con sus propias impresiones y pensamientos rondando su cabeza: Johnny aún avergonzado por la situación extraña con su nuevo maestro, pero satisfecho de su "inteligencia" al saber cómo evitar una nueva situación embarazosa. Y Jack, totalmente complacido con la amabilidad de su estudiante. Pensando que era tan considerado que, hasta se había tomado la molestia de buscar el atuendo perfecto para que pudiese pasar la noche con comodidad.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos hombres cayeron plácidamente dormidos, sin saber lo que ese inocente encuentro les depararía en un futuro no tan lejano…

Continuará…

* * *

 **Con respecto a lo de la ducha, en todo Samurai Jack no recuerdo ni una sola vez en la que Jack se hubiese bañado en otro lugar que no fuesen ríos o lagos, así que me imaginé que no la iba a saber usar. Pero el televisor sí porque en el futuro habían teles por todo lado con la carota de Aku :v**

 **Lamento la demora para este capítulo tan corto, pero igual espero que les haya gustado jaja. Espero se animen a dejar algún comentario.**

 **Saludos**

 **Izu~**


	4. Jack y los Bravo

**Capítulo 4:**

 **Jack y los Bravo**

Al día siguiente, Jack despertó temprano como era su costumbre, sintiendo que había dormido de maravilla. Se desperezó, amarró su cabello y se quitó la bata de Bunny; para reemplazarla con su propio atuendo. Observó entonces a Johnny, quien continuaba profundamente dormido en su cama. Al samurái le dio risa que ni siquiera para dormir, se quitaba sus gafas.

—Me alegra haber sido capaz de crear este pacífico futuro para ustedes. — Pronunció el hombre en un susurro, colocando una de sus manos sobre el fornido brazo de Johnny, quien ni se inmutó. Jack no podía dejar de sentirse satisfecho y orgulloso de su labor en el pasado.

Jack salió de la habitación y se dirigió al jardín, en donde comenzó a practicar una ligera rutina de ejercicios y meditación matutinos; para comenzar su día con energía. Al cabo de una media hora, por la puerta de la vivienda, apareció Bunny; tan sonriente como el día anterior.

—¡Oh Jack! Te levantas tan temprano. Nada comparado a mi Johnny. — La mujer rio ante su propio comentario y se acercó aún más a Jack. — Hablando de eso, ¿podrías hacerme un favor querido?

—¡Claro! Lo que usted necesite Bunny, tenga por seguro que haré todo lo posible por realizar su petición.

—¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué caballeroso, hasta me haces sonrojar! — La mujer le dio un leve empujón en el brazo mientras reía mucho más. —En fin. ¿Podrías ayudarme a despertar a Johnny? Ahora mismo me dirijo a mi clase de yoga y mi hijo no se levanta ni con el despertador. También sería bueno si le cocinas su desayuno, ya que él no puede preparar más que cereal. Confío en que un hombre tan habilidoso como tú, puede preparar un delicioso desayuno para mi bebé.

—Será un placer ayudarles, después de todo están dejándome hospedarme en su casa y es lo menos que podría hacer.

—¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti! — La mujer haló una de las mejillas de Jack cariñosamente y partió para no perder su clase — ¡Nos vemos!

Jack terminó sus ejercicios y entró a la casa nuevamente. Rebuscó en la cocina para familiarizarse con todo lo que había allí y se dispuso a cocinar. Debido a que el samurái había viajado por todo el mundo, tanto en el pasado como en el futuro; no sólo había aprendido a luchar, sino también a cocinar. Rápidamente, preparó un típico desayuno de huevos fritos con tocino, tostadas con mermelada de fresa, jugo de naranja y un poco de fruta fresca.

Se dirigió entonces a la habitación del rubio para despertarlo a como la señora Bravo se lo había encomendado.

—Buen día Johnny. Es hora de levantarse. — Pronunció Jack tranquilamente, mas no recibió respuesta alguna.

—Johnny, el desayuno está listo, se enfriará si no te apresuras. — Nuevamente, el rubio no daba señales de que fuese a levantarse.

Jack lo pensó por un instante, no podía simplemente gritarle y le parecía una falta de respeto sacudirlo para que se levantara. Mas luego pensó que quizás Johnny sólo le estaba jugando una broma, ya que no creía posible que alguien durmiera tan profundamente. Así que, con el objetivo de atraparlo en su engaño, dirigió su mano al rostro del rubio, dispuesto a quitarle sus lentes para comprobar si en efecto estaba despierto. Pero Jack no fue lo suficientemente rápido, y la mano de Johnny le tomó por la muñeca, logrando evitar que removiera sus gafas.

—¡Alto allí! Nadie toca los lentes de Johnny y vive para contarlo. — Amenazó ridículamente, pero logrando sacar una alegre risa a Jack.

— Lo lamento amigo, desde hace un buen rato he estado intentando despertarte, pero parece que tienes el sueño profundo.

—Es mi sueño de belleza… ¡Espera! ¿Eso que huelo es tocino?

—El desayuno está listo, si gustas pasar al comedor. Tu madre salió, pero me encargó que…

Jack ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase, ya que el rubio había abandonado la habitación rápidamente, atraído por el delicioso olor de la comida. El hombre no hizo más que reír nuevamente, pensando en que cada cosa que aquel rubio hacía, era bastante graciosa.

El samurái se le unió rápidamente en la cocina, le indicó que se sentara mientras él se encargaba de servir la comida. Johnny observó como el hombre diligentemente preparaba todo y colocaba los platos frente a sí. Una vez Jack hubo tomado su lugar a la mesa, Johnny no esperó para hincar el diente.

—Esto sabe casi tan bueno como los desayunos de mi mami. Algún día serás una buena esposa…

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Un buen esposo, quiero decir! ¡Algún día serás un buen esposo! — Se corrigió Johnny totalmente avergonzado por su estúpido comentario. Incluso él pudo darse cuenta de que simplemente había dicho lo que se le vino a la mente y que fue algo muy tonto de su parte cometer ese error.

—Agradezco el cumplido Johnny. — Declaró Jack sonriendo melancólicamente.

—Supongo que ahora te dirigirás a la academia del maestro Hama. ¿Te gustaría que el grandioso Johnny te llevara en su motocicleta? — Cambió de tema para evitarse más incomodidad.

— No quisiera que te desviaras de tus ocupaciones Johnny. He memorizado el camino y si me apresuro, llegaré a tiempo a pie.

—No te preocupes, Jack. De todas maneras, mi clase es por la tarde así que, mientras tanto estaré cerca de la academia conquistando a algunas nenas. ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo Jack?

— Te agradezco la invitación, pero debo presentarme temprano en mi trabajo; de lo contrario no conseguiré el dinero suficiente para construir la máquina del tiempo.

—¿Sabes? Todo ese cuento de la máquina, me parece algo extraño.

—Lo sé, si no lo estuviese viviendo yo mismo; tampoco lo creería. Es decir, puedo entender que un maligno demonio milenario, me envíe al futuro con su magia. Pero ¿una máquina? ¡Es de locos!

Johnny una vez más enarcó su ceja, confundido ante aquellas extrañas palabras.

—Eres algo excéntrico Jack, pero me agradas. Apuesto a que las mujeres se vuelven locas por ti. ¿No tienes alguna novia o algo por el estilo?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, el semblante de Jack se ensombreció. Desde que había llegado a ese futuro, se había olvidado por completo de Ashi, pero esa mañana la recordó nuevamente gracias a los comentarios de su nuevo amigo.

—La hubo, una vez. Jamás había amado a nadie en mi vida…— Admitió con todo el dolor reflejado en su expresión. — En fin, debo irme. Te veré por la tarde en nuestra clase Johnny.

Sin decir más, el samurái se levantó de la mesa, para luego abandonar el hogar de su anfitrión rápidamente. Johnny, quien por lo general era despreocupado y egocéntrico, no pudo evitar sentir un extraño nudo en la garganta al haber visto aquella expresión en el rostro de su maestro. Por un momento se preguntó qué habría pasado con la novia de Jack, para hacerlo cambiar tan repentinamente; de su amable y apacible semblante a uno tan desgarrador.

—Así que, sí hay alguien… — Susurró pensativo para sí mismo, sin llegar a explicarse por qué el saber aquella nueva información, le hacía sentir tan incómodo.

Por su parte, Jack pensaba que lo mejor sería dedicarse a su trabajo para distraerse de aquellos terribles recuerdos que aún le perseguían. Salió de la casa de Johnny con toda la intención de llegar rápidamente a la academia, pero se topó con una jovencita que al parecer tenía intenciones de llamar a la puerta de los Bravo.

—¡Oh, hola! ¿Quién eres? ¿Un amigo de la señora Bravo? — Interrogó la pelirroja al ver a Jack salir de la casa de Johnny.

—Buenos días, me dicen Jack y soy un amigo de Johnny, actualmente me estoy hospedando en su casa.

—¿Amigo de Johnny? ¡Vaya! Eso sí que es una sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Interrogó el samurái, bastante confundido.

—Johnny no tiene muchos amigos, salvo por Carl, el señor Pops y yo misma; la gente no suele tenerle mucha paciencia. — Explicó la adolescente, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuese algo realmente obvio. —Mi nombre es Suzy, por cierto. ¿En dónde dices que conociste a Johnny?

— Soy su maestro de Karate en la academia del maestro Hama. Amablemente, Johnny me invitó a vivir en su casa el tiempo que me encuentre en esta época.

—¿En esta época? ¿No me digas que la máquina del tiempo de Carl sí funcionó? — contrario al resto de personas que Jack había conocido en ese lugar, Suzy parecía ser realmente inteligente.

—¡Sí exactamente! Los Bravo parecen no creerme, pero aun así me dejan quedarme con ellos. Son muy buenas personas… — Reflexionó el hombre. —Lamentablemente, la máquina del tiempo se estropeó y por ello estoy trabajando, así ganaré el dinero necesario para que Carl construya una nueva.

—¡Impresionante! Sabes Jack, me alegro de que seas amigo de Johnny. — Suzy cambió el tema nuevamente. —Algo me dice que en realidad no le agrada mucho Carl y era el único amigo de su edad que tenía hasta ahora que llegaste tú.

—¿Yo? En realidad, tengo más de cincuenta años, pero me temo que esa historia tendrá que esperar ya que debo partir rápidamente hacia mi lugar de trabajo.

—¡Nos vemos Jack! — La joven observó al extraño hombre asiático alejarse, no sabía si todo lo que decía era cierto o si estaba tratando de tomarle el pelo, únicamente por ser una adolescente. Pero decidió no darle importancia de momento y continuar hacia la casa para hacer lo que se proponía desde un principio: molestar a Johnny. —¡Hola! ¡Johnny! — Gritó tras abrir la puerta estrepitosamente.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! ¿Qué no tienes que ir a jugar con tus muñecas? — Se quejó el rubio, ya que no soportaba la presencia de Suzy, quien lo molestaba desde que era una pequeña niña.

—¡Tengo quince años! Ya no juego con muñecas por si no te has enterado.

—¡Cómo si me importara! ¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme todos los días?

—¿Por qué tan malhumorado? ¿Ocurrió algo con Jack? — Insinuó jocosamente la muchacha.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Nada ha pasado con Jack, todo está perfecto con él. — Negó con nerviosismo. —¡Espera! ¿Conoces a Jack?

—Acabo de conocerlo en la entrada. Es algo extraño, pero parece una buena persona. Es raro que permitas a otros hombres estar cerca de ti Johnny, mucho menos en tu propia casa.

—Eso es porque, es mi maestro de karate. ¡Deberías ver sus movimientos niña! Es mucho más genial que Ringo Squint, te lo puedo asegurar.

Suzy realmente se sorprendió de aquello, salvo por el patético actor de ese show de tercera, Johnny jamás había mostrado admiración por nadie y eso era algo totalmente novedoso para la ella. Pero genuinamente se alegraba de que su amado Johnny consiguiera más amistades, tal vez eso le hiciere cambiar un poco su actitud en adelante. Pensó que quizás, tener un adulto maduro a su lado le haría madurar a él un poco también y eso era algo que ella esperaba con ansias. Desde pequeña siempre había estado enamorada de Johnny, pero sabía que con su actitud de mujeriego y su inmadurez, jamás se iba a fijar en ella.

* * *

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y cada vez los Bravo se acostumbraban más y más a la presencia de Jack en sus vidas. Bunny estaba feliz de finalmente tener en casa un hombre confiable, a quien encomendarle las tareas del hogar que ella no podía realizar. Además, Jack le ayudaba a cuidar de su hijo y así ella tenía mucho más tiempo libre para ocuparse de sus cosas.

Por su parte, la admiración de Johnny hacia Jack crecía. Principalmente porque en sus clases finalmente sentía una notable mejora. Con la ayuda de su maestro, era capaz de realizar movimientos que jamás en su vida había llegado a creer que podría realizar y todo era gracias a la paciencia del asiático para enseñarle. Jack siempre se esforzaba por intentar una y otra vez hasta que Johnny fuese capaz de seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y jamás perdía los estribos por más torpe que fuese; muy diferente al maestro Hama quien siempre le regañaba.

En el caso de Jack, realmente comenzó a tomarles aprecio a los Bravo, quienes siempre se mostraban hospitalarios con él. Cuando estaban en la casa, solían ver la televisión juntos o jugar juegos de mesa. A Jack no le molestaba en absoluto ayudar con las tareas del hogar o inclusive tener que cocinar para Johnny, cuando su madre salía a alguna de sus actividades. Por el contrario, se sentía realmente útil y que estaba pagando en cierto modo, toda la amabilidad de los Bravo para con él en ese tiempo. Aunque debía admitir, que realmente se sentía a gusto estando con ellos y jamás volvió a pensar en él mismo, como una molestia para ellos.

Otra actividad que Johnny y Jack aprendieron a disfrutar, era conversar por las noches antes de dormir. Al principio se trataba más del rubio hablando de sí mismo y sobre las nimiedades de su día a día. Pero en determinado momento, Johnny le pidió a Jack que le platicara acerca de él y contrario a lo que todo mundo pensaría, llegó a preferir escuchar las historias del samurái.

Johnny pensaba que Jack probablemente se inventaba todas aquellas fantásticas historias, solo para entretenerlo y que pudiese dormir mucho mejor. Ya que todo sonaba realmente maravilloso: el lujoso castillo que según Jack era su hogar, los hermosos paisajes que le describía, los guerreros y sus entrenamientos, las ceremonias extrañas pero fascinantes de aquella lejana tierra. Johnny no tenía tanta imaginación como para poder recrear todo aquello en su mente, pero sí que le relajaba el agradable sonido de la calma voz de Jack y la elocuencia de sus palabras al relatar tan maravillosos hechos.

Jack también comprendió, que Suzy era una presencia constante en casa de Johnny. Por lo general la adolescente se presentaba a casa de los Bravo sin avisar y a ninguno parecía sorprenderle, pero sí pudo notar que al rubio al parecer le irritaba demasiado aquella jovencita. Aunque podía entenderlo perfectamente, ya que parecía que el pasatiempo favorito de Suzy era simplemente hacer enojar a Johnny con cualquier tontería. A Jack aquello simplemente le causaba risa, ya que cuando Suzy conversaba con Bunny o con él, era una joven bastante agradable y sobre todo inteligente; pero realmente se tornaba irritante cuando interactuaba con Johnny y Jack sabía que todo lo hacía adrede. Pero además, ver a Johnny enfadado, era algo que a él mismo le parecía sumamente gracioso también; ya que el rubio era bastante infantil y fácil de molestar.

Con el tiempo, Jack y Suzy también se hicieron buenos amigos. Parecía que ella era la única que realmente creía en todos sus disparates sobre venir del pasado y haber combatido a un malévolo demonio. De hecho, Jack había llegado a notar que en ese pueblo, las personas eran bastante amigables, pero no muy brillantes; salvo por excepciones como Suzy o Carl.

En ese tiempo, Johnny no había vuelto a pasar situaciones incómodas con Jack como en los primeros días que estuvo viviendo en su casa, y prácticamente se había olvidado de aquellos episodios; hasta que un día entró a su habitación, sólo para encontrarse una escena que le hizo quedar petrificado en la puerta de su cuarto: Jack se encontraba sentado en el piso, dándole la espalda a Suzy, quien estaba sentada sobre la cama de Johnny, peinando el cabello del hombre, como si más bien se tratase de otra mujer.

Johnny quedó hipnotizado al ver cómo la joven pasaba el cepillo cuidadosamente, sobre la sedosa y oscura melena del samurái. El cabello de Jack era sumamente hermoso, Johnny no podía recordar ni una sola mujer, de todas a las que había cortejado en su vida, que tuviese un cabello así de brillante y lacio. Luego de cepillarlo, Suzy procedió a trenzarlo habilidosamente, haciéndole un bonito peinado; que realzaba la belleza natural del rostro del hombre, sin hacerlo parecer afeminado en absoluto.

—Johnny, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estabas allí. —Pronunció Suzy al notar la presencia del rubio, quien se encontraba embobado aún en la puerta de la habitación.

—Lamento si estamos invadiendo tu espacio Johnny. — Se disculpó Jack, pensando que tal vez estaban abusando de la buena voluntad de su amigo.

—¿Eh? No, no, para nada. — Johnny fingió que tosía, para disimular su incomodidad, al haber sido descubierto husmeando como cualquier vecina chismosa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece mi obra de arte? — Suzy señaló orgullosamente a Jack, quien se encontraba un poco apenado pero sonriente.

—Oh bueno, yo… es decir… — Johnny se puso aún más nervioso, ya que se sentía expuesto ante Jack. Ya era la segunda vez que sentía que se robaba su aliento con su extraña belleza, y a Johnny no le agradaba para nada la idea de pensar así sobre otro hombre; mucho menos alguien a quien respetaba, como lo era Jack.

—¿Te encuentras bien Johnny? Estás rojo. —Jack se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Johnny, tomándolo por la nuca para acercarlo hacia sí mismo y poder colocar su frente sobre la del rubio. —Parece que tienes un poco de temperatura. — Agregó con preocupación.

El sonrojo y el calor en el rostro de Johnny no hicieron más que acrecentarse. ¿Qué manera era esa de tomar la temperatura? ¿Por qué tenía que acercarse tanto? Se preguntaba el rubio, quien había visto toda la escena prácticamente en cámara lenta: el hermoso hombre aproximándose hasta estar tan cerca de su rostro, que sus narices casi chocaban. Por un momento incluso, Johnny a través de sus gafas, admiró la profundidad de sus oscuros ojos, que lo miraban con genuina preocupación.

—¡Tal vez me esté enfermando! — Johnny rio nerviosamente, mientras se alejaba lo más que podía de Jack. — Creo que iré a pedirle medicina a mi mami. — Rápidamente huyó del lugar dejando a Jack y a Suzy solos en la habitación nuevamente.

—Espero que no sea nada grave. — Mencionó el samurái, para luego dirigirse hacia la jovencita, quien había observado toda la escena, llegando a una sola conclusión: allí había algo extraño.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que se animen a dejar alguna opinión.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Izu~**


	5. El plan de Suzy

**El plan de Suzy**

Desde el día en el que observó cómo Johnny se quedaba embobado con Jack, Suzy comenzó a temer que algo extraño estuviese pasando allí. Con lo mujeriego que era Johnny, dudaba que fuese lo que ella pensaba, pero se había dedicado a observarlos con más detenimiento, e incluso a tratar de sacarles información y cada vez, sus sospechas aumentaban.

Primero que todo, se ocupó de interrogar a Jack:

—¿Qué piensas sobre Johnny? — Le soltó así sin más, mientras estaban a solas ella y Jack.

—Me parece que Johnny es un buen hombre. — Contestó con sinceridad.

—¿Sólo eso puedes decirme sobre él?

—Oh, bueno… — Jack se detuvo a pensar por un momento, le pareció algo extraño que Suzy fuese tan insistente en el tema, así que llegó a la conclusión de que la joven tenía sentimientos por su amigo. Si era así, Jack se ocuparía de dejar muy en alto al rubio. — A decir verdad, pienso que Johnny es un hombre fenomenal. En todos mis viajes no había conocido a alguien tan apasionado como él, cuando algo le interesa es realmente dedicado. Además, se esfuerza mucho con todo, por ejemplo, como a pesar de no ser muy diestro en el karate, da lo mejor de sí mismo para aprender y mejorar día a día. O como a pesar de que no le va bien con las señoritas, es siempre perseverante y no se rinde.

«Johnny es un hombre que tiene muchas cualidades, aunque en un principio se vea despreocupado y egocéntrico, cuando llegas a conocerlo te das cuenta de que posee un gran corazón. Johnny además es bastante inocente, como si se tratara de un niño, y puedo asegurar que hay muy pocas personas en el mundo, que se conserven así de puras. También, puede llegar a ser bastante torpe, pero si me lo preguntas, pienso que eso más bien es otro de sus atractivos, ya que llega a ser muy gracioso. Puedo pasar horas junto a él sin llegar a aburrirme, ya que sus ocurrencias y su manera relajada de ser, son realmente vigorizantes. Eso sin mencionar, que es un joven sumamente atractivo y de un físico excepcional»

Suzy quedó boquiabierta ante el discurso de Jack. Hablaba como si estuviese locamente enamorado de Johnny, ¿sino por qué iba a enumerar tan detalladamente todas las cualidades del rubio? Pero decidió que era mejor no precipitarse a sacar conclusiones erróneas. Después de todo, Jack era un hombre sumamente educado y todo un caballero, probablemente todos aquellos halagos los decía por cortesía.

—Ya veo… Yo también pienso lo mismo. — Aceptó simplemente y dio por zanjada la conversación.

Otro día, fue el turno de Johnny de pasar por el confesionario de la pelirroja. Esperó a que Jack se marchara a su trabajo, para atacar al rubio quien se encontraba viendo la televisión, después de haber tomado el delicioso desayuno que le preparó el samurái.

—Oye Johnny, ¿tú que piensas sobre Jack?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué tendría que pensar algo sobre él? ¿Qué te traes entre manos niña? — Johnny se puso sumamente nervioso ante esa pregunta. Ya bastante malas eran para él, las situaciones incómodas que había estado experimentando con Jack; como para que esa chiquilla llegara a seguírselas restregando a la cara.

— No lo sé, aún me parece extraño que hayas decidido tener a un hombre en tu casa.

— ¿Qué estupideces dices? Jack no es un hombre cualquiera. Es mi maestro de karate y es muy bueno en ello. Además… — Johnny se detuvo antes de decir más, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a la entrometida de Suzy en primer lugar.

—¿Además? — Insistió ella.

—Además, ¡eso no te importa! ¿no tienes que ir a jugar a la casita o algo así?

Suzy comprendió que no valía la pena seguir insistiendo, ya que Johnny no le diría nada más. Y de todas formas, la manera en la que actuaba, poniéndose nervioso e intentando evadir la pregunta; eran todas las pruebas que ella necesitaba. Ahora al menos estaba segura de que para Johnny, aquel asiático era algo especial. ¿Pero qué tan especial?

—¡Que mal genio! — Se quejó la joven y se marchó dejándolo solo.

—¿Qué pienso de Jack? — Se repitió Johnny para sí mismo, sintiendo cómo su rostro se calentaba nuevamente. —Pues, Jack es genial, mucho más habilidoso que mi ídolo y el maestro Hama. También es amable conmigo, me cuenta historias para ir a dormir y me cocina deliciosos desayunos. Apuesto a que él puede conseguir a cualquier mujer que quiera. Tal vez, debería pedirle algunos consejos para conquistar nenas también…

* * *

—Oye Jack, ¿qué tal si vamos mañana al centro comercial? Necesitas ropa nueva, no puedes andar por la vida con tan pocos cambios de ropa. — Le dijo Suzy al samurái otro día. Era cierto que desde que había llegado, Jack había adquirido la mínima cantidad de ropa y le hacía bastante falta unos cuantos conjuntos más, pero la verdadera intención de la muchacha era averiguar de una vez por todas, si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

—Puede que tengas razón. ¡De acuerdo! Aprovecharemos que es día de descanso para poder ir. Le diré a Johnny. — Para Suzy, ese fue un primer indicio. Ella en ningún momento mencionó al rubio, sin embargo, Jack ya daba por un hecho que también tenía que acompañarlos.

Al día siguiente, los tres se dirigieron al centro comercial, con el objetivo de buscar ropa para Jack. Entraron a un par de tiendas primero, en las que Jack quien no tenía sentido de la moda en absoluto, intentó comprar unos cuantos atuendos, sin embargo siempre era detenido por Johnny:

— Con ese tipo de ropa no atraerás a ninguna nena, Jack. Es la ropa que usaría un viejo.

— ¿Quieres decir que es un conjunto muy anticuado para esta época?

—¿Eh? Mira, tu gran amigo Johnny te llevará a una tienda en donde encontrarás algo que te quede mejor, no esta aburrida ropa de anciano.

El rubio le arrastró hacia otra de las tiendas en donde había ropa mucho más moderna y bonita. Suzy tenía que admitir que, aunque Johnny era bastante tonto para ciertas cosas, tenía estilo y cuidaba muy bien de su apariencia, así que dejó que fuese él quien guiara a Jack. De todas maneras, a ella le interesaba mucho más, confirmar de una vez por todas, que Johnny estaba desarrollando un cariño más allá de la amistad, por aquel apuesto asiático; y que el sentimiento era correspondido a como ella lo suponía.

— ¿Qué te parece esto Jack? — Le preguntó el rubio mientras le pasaba algunas piezas de ropa de su gusto. Por algún extraño motivo, que él mismo no se explicaba, Johnny se había emocionado con la idea de ver a su amigo bien vestido. Después de todo, para él esa extraña "bata" que usaba todo el tiempo, era bastante fea y ocultaba su buena anatomía.

— En realidad amigo mío, confío en tu buen juicio para vestir. No soy capaz de discernir qué tipo de atuendo es el adecuado para esta época, así que te voy a solicitar que por favor escojas por mí.

— En ese caso, lleva esto, esto, esto también, estos jeans harán resaltar tu trasero, ¡te verás muy bien con esta camisa! — Johnny, mucho más emocionado al haber recaído la responsabilidad de vestir a Jack sobre él, comenzó a apilar piezas de ropa en los brazos de Jack; quien únicamente cargaba todo, sonriendo divertido ante la animada actitud de su amigo.

Cuando ya hubieron elegido una buena cantidad, Suzy decidió que era hora de poner en práctica su plan. De manera que los llevó rápidamente hacia los vestidores, alegando que Jack tenía que probarse la ropa antes de comprar ciegamente; razón que le pareció bastante lógica a los dos.

—Bien Jack, lo único que tienes que hacer es entrar allí y probarte toda esta ropa, así podrás escoger la que te guste más y te quede más cómoda. — Le indicó la muchacha, guiándolo hacia uno de los cubículos.

— Gracias Suzy, intentaré hacerlo lo más rápido posible para que no tengan que esperar por mucho tiempo. — Dicho esto, Jack entró en el lugar más no tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta, ya que Suzy aprovechó para darle tal empujón a Johnny que le hizo entrar junto con Jack.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, enana?!

— Johnny, sabes que Jack no tiene experiencia en esto, debes ayudarle a probarse la ropa. — Le dijo la muchacha, ante la sorprendida mirada del rubio.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Los dos son hombres así que no debería haber ningún problema, lo haría yo misma, pero sería extraño. Además Johnny, tú eres quien tiene mejor sentido de la moda, no puedes dejar que Jack ande mal vestido, así que debes ayudarle a elegir.

— La niña tiene un punto. — Admitió Johnny quien no pudo evitar que su ego subiera hasta las nubes al escuchar eso de que, "él era quien tenía mejor sentido de la moda". Después de todo, Suzy entendía muy bien la simple manera de pensar del hombre y sabía cómo manipularlo.

— Te agradezco la ayuda, Johnny. — Agradeció Jack profundamente, ignorante de la trampa en la que los dos habían caído.

Así que Johnny se acomodó junto con Jack en aquel estrecho espacio. Al principio, Johnny comenzó a darle indicaciones sobre cuáles prendas combinar, para comprobar qué tal le quedaban. Jack se desnudó hasta quedar únicamente en ropa interior, lo cual causó en Johnny un extraño cosquilleo y una sensación en su estómago, que no podía explicar.

Jack por su parte, atendía a todas las indicaciones del rubio, colocándose las prendas y sintiéndose realmente bien, cuando Johnny le halagaba y le decía que le quedaban perfecto. Pero también, se sentía inexplicablemente relajado y cómodo junto a Johnny. Jack no tenía consciencia de que era raro que se desnudara frente a otro hombre, así como lo era entre un hombre y una mujer; y en esa cercanía, comenzó a darse cuenta de cosas que no había notado antes.

Por ejemplo, cuando Johnny dejaba de lado su egocentrismo, era una persona bastante dulce y amable; o al menos lo era con él. Jack había visto a Johnny tratar con frialdad a otras personas, mucho más a Carl y Suzy, quienes irónicamente se suponía eran sus únicos amigos. Pero el samurái, había podido ser testigo de facetas del rubio que al parecer no le mostraba a nadie más. Jack pensó que si se hubiese tratado del pobre Carl, Johnny jamás hubiese aceptado entrar a ese estrecho lugar para ayudarle con su ropa.

Y no solo eso, estando tan cerca, Jack tuvo que admitir, que todas esas rutinas de belleza que Johnny llevaba a cabo, le funcionaban muy bien. Sólo había que ver lo tersa que estaba su piel y limpia de impurezas. Sumado a eso, Jack notó por primera vez, que Johnny olía de manera muy agradable, no solo la colonia que utilizaba, o el spray para el aliento con aroma a menta fresca; sino también el olor natural que aún con todo, era posible percibir al estar tan cerca. Se dio cuenta de que, todo lo que le había dicho a Suzy sobre Johnny, no era solo para hacerlo quedar bien, realmente, era lo que pensaba sobre él.

Mas luego, Jack tuvo un fugaz recuerdo acerca de Ashi. Por un momento se quedó petrificado, mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo, mientras sostenía la siguiente prenda que debía probarse.

—¿Jack? ¿Qué ocurre, hombre? — Johnny movía su mano frente a los ojos de Jack, tratando de hacer que saliera de aquel extraño trance en el que se encontraba.

—¡Oh! Te ruego me perdones Johnny. — Sumamente avergonzado se disculpó. — Creo que, es suficiente con las prendas que ya me probé. ¿Podemos proceder a pagarlas y regresar?

—Claro… — Johnny se encogió de hombros y decidió no preguntar más, pero hasta él pudo notar que algo no andaba bien con Jack. ¿Podría ser que el samurái también estuviese sintiendo aquellas mariposas en su estómago, como lo estaba sintiendo él? ¿O tal vez por el contrario se sentía asqueado de estar allí y tener que cambiarse de ropa frente a él? Se preguntaba el rubio.

Ambos hombres salieron del vestidor portando semblantes sombríos, que Suzy no pasó desapercibidos. La muchacha tenía la esperanza de encontrar un par de hombres sumamente sonrojados y acalorados, o que simplemente salieran como si nada hubiese pasado, lo cual le ayudaría a comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Pero esas expresiones, definitivamente no se las esperaba.

Los tres se dirigieron a la caja donde pagaron la ropa que Jack compraría y decidieron que era tiempo de ir por algo para almorzar, así que se dirigieron a la plaza de comidas.

Todo el rato en el que estuvieron almorzando, fue demasiado incómodo para los tres. Jack se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que debía pedir que le repitieran las preguntas que iban dirigidas hacia él. Por otro lado, Johnny parecía que había perdido el habla. Se dedicó a comer sus nada saludables hamburguesas, observando cómo Jack continuaba distraído y preguntándose, si tenía algo que ver con él.

—¿Pueden disculparme por un momento? Iré al baño. — Se excusó Jack una vez hubieron terminado de comer.

Pero lo que molestaba a Jack, no era Johnny; sino él mismo y sus extraños pensamientos. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar a Ashi en un momento como ese? El samurái decidió lavar su cara con agua fresca, y así lo hizo. El frío del agua le hizo aclarar su mente y entonces, comprendió algo muy importante: junto a Johnny, volvía a sentirse igual de feliz, como lo hacía al estar con Ashi. ¿Pero qué significado tenía eso?

Mientras tanto, Suzy decidió que debía aprovechar para interrogar a Johnny y recolectar información importante para su teoría, así que no perdió tiempo:

—¿Qué ocurrió en ese vestidor Johnny?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué te refieres? — Johnny se alarmó, preocupado de que de alguna inexplicable manera, Suzy estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos.

— Cuando salieron de allí traían unas caras largas de espanto. ¿Ocurrió algo con Jack?

— Yo… No lo sé, de repente solo se quedó como congelado. Como si estuviese recordando algo muy triste. — Admitió pensando en que Suzy era más inteligente que él y tal vez ella pudiese explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

— Ya veo…

—¿Sólo eso vas a decir, niña? ¿Y dónde quedó tu super análisis psicológico de la situación?

— ¡No soy adivina Johnny! Tendrás que preguntarle tú mismo. De todas formas, ¿por qué te interesa tanto?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No me importa para nada! ¿Qué te hace creer que me importa? — Totalmente sonrojado y nervioso, Johnny se volteó para infructuosamente tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos; que de todas formas ni él tenía en claro.

— Oh bien, supongo que ya averiguaremos después, qué es lo que molesta a Jack. ¿Te parece si nos ocupamos de que la pase bien el resto de la tarde? Tal vez eso le suba el ánimo.

Johnny abrió sus ojos sorprendido de la actitud de la joven. Definitivamente ella era mucho más madura, aunque no se lo admitiría ni loco; y más bien pensó en que había tenido una excelente idea.

Pero, ¿por qué le importaba tanto?

Continuará…

 **Lamento la demora en la actualización, por favor si están leyendo esta historia les ruego que me dejen saber qué les está pareciendo.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	6. ¿Podría ser que yo?

**Hola y disculpen la extrema demora en actualizar. Como les había comentado, me quedé como dos meses sin laptop y también había estado sumamente ocupada con el trabajo y la universidad.**

 **Con respecto al fic, lo releí para poder continuarlo y no sé si es idea mía, pero siento que todo va muy rápido y lo seguirá siendo, el tema es que, yo tenía planeado que fueran pocos capítulos y muy cortos. Es bastante simple, así que me disculpan si la relación de Johnny y Jack no tiene suficiente desarrollo, o si se siente que se enamoraron muy rápido.**

 **En fin, ¡espero que les guste!**

 **¿Podría ser que yo…?**

El episodio del centro comercial había quedado atrás. Jack procuró no centrarse en esos extraños sentimientos que había descubierto aquel día, y prefirió enfocarse en los problemas más serios que le aquejaban. El samurái tenía un objetivo en mente y no descansaría hasta poder concretarlo, pero le preocupaba bastante que al paso que iba, le tomaría incluso años lograr reunir el dinero suficiente para poder construir la máquina del tiempo que lo regresaría a su época.

La paga que el maestro Hama le daba, no era muy elevada y a pesar de que prácticamente estaba viviendo a costa de Bunny, justo como su hijo; tampoco le era suficiente para lograr su cometido rápidamente. Jack tenía otro tipo de gastos, como cuando fueron a comprar su ropa, o cuando salía a divertirse con Johnny y Suzy. Ya que siempre le insistían que no podía pasársela solo trabajando, sin tener tiempo para distraerse de sus obligaciones. Así que a pesar de llevar unos meses viviendo en esa época, aun no llevaba reunido ni la mitad del dinero que necesitaba.

Pensó en buscar un segundo empleo, ya que ya se había acostumbrado a cómo funcionaban las cosas en esa época y le podía ser más sencillo llegar a desempeñar algún otro tipo de trabajo. Pero se rindió de inmediato a esa idea, ya que poseía un segundo trabajo mucho más importante: cuidar a Johnny.

Desde que había comenzado a vivir con los Bravo, Bunny le había encargado el cuidado de su hijo. Acompañarlo, cocinarle, hacer quehaceres del hogar, entre otras cosas; de las que la mujer se encargaba antes de la llegada de Jack. Pero teniéndolo a él, podía delegarle esas tareas y tener más tiempo libre para ella misma. Cosa que le caía de maravilla, porque Bunny era primero que todo, madre de tiempo completo. Jack por su parte, no podía negarse ya que se sentía en deuda con la mujer por haberlo acogido en su hogar.

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, Jack realmente sentía que debía retribuirle a la mujer de alguna manera. Pero ser "el niñero" de Johnny, no era una tarea que le desagradara en absoluto. En el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, Johnny le había dado muchas enseñanzas al sabio y experimentado Jack. Algo que jamás esperó, ya que al ser un hombre tan mayor como lo era (aunque no en apariencia) y habiendo vivido tantas cosas durante sus viajes, jamás pensó que hubiese más cosas que pudiera aprender.

Sin embargo, encontrarse con el descabellado rubio, le probó todo lo contrario. Solo que las enseñanzas que Johnny le daba, no tenían nada que ver con las que tuvo que aprender en el pasado, con el fin de derrotar a Aku. Johnny le había enseñado a vivir una vida feliz, despreocupada y pacífica.

O al menos así era la mayoría del tiempo…

Uno de tantos días, a Johnny se le había ocurrido llevar a Jack a una de sus "cacerías" al parque. El rubio deseaba deshacerse de esos extraños sentimientos que Jack le causaba, y ¿qué mejor manera que conquistando a una de sus "nenas"? Sabía que lo único que podía distraer su mente en ese momento y hacerlo olvidar todas esas confusas emociones que el samurái le causaba, era logrando conseguir una novia de una buena vez por todas. Así que, decidió tomar ventaja de su maestro, para ir al parque a lucir sus nuevos movimientos de karate y así, lograr llamar la atención de alguna mujer.

Así que ese día, Jack muy entusiasmado y alegre, preparó lo necesario para tener un picnic, a petición de Johnny. Lo que Jack no se imaginaba era que el torpe hombre tenía planes diferentes. De modo que le acompaño al parque, totalmente ignorante de que sería usado por Johnny.

—¡Qué magnífica idea tuviste! Amigo Johnny. El día está precioso y se está muy bien en este lugar. De seguro nos relajaremos mucho disfrutando de la paz que se respira en el ambiente. — Le halagó Jack, mientras colocaba la manta bajo un gran árbol que les proveería de sombra.

—Sí, lo que tú digas… — Contestó Johnny, totalmente distraído, ya que estaba midiendo el perímetro, en busca de mujeres a quienes poder impresionar.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero Johnny?

—¿Qué te parece si practicamos un poco de karate? — Sugirió sin perder el tiempo, mientras hacía sus típicos movimientos, los cuáles siempre hacían reír a Jack.

—Oh bueno, hoy es mi día libre, así que pensaba que nos relajaríamos.

—¡Vamos Jack! Será solo por diversión.

—Si es lo que deseas, no tengo problema con ello amigo. Siempre es bueno mantener el cuerpo en constante movimiento y ejercitarse todos los días. ¡Muy bien pensado! Además, si estamos cansados, el almuerzo tendrá un mejor sabor. — Admitió el samurái animadamente, pensando en que sorpresivamente, Johhny no dejaba de tener buenas ideas ese día.

Tanto Jack como Johnny se deshicieron de las partes superiores de sus atuendos, para no ensuciarlas con el sudor, y se colocaron en posición. Por supuesto, el samurái no pensaba ir en serio contra Johnny en ese "combate", únicamente le seguía la corriente por diversión y para que a la vez, el rubio se divirtiera.

Y tal como Johnny lo planeó, en tanto comenzaron a practicar, algunas mujeres que paseaban por el parque se acercaron a observar la escena. Realmente llamaba la atención ver a un par de hombres de tan buen ver, con sus bien esculpidos torsos, demostrando tales dotes de artes marciales. Y era que en ese tiempo, Johnny realmente había mejorado muchísimo. No tanto como para entablar un combate verdadero, pero lo suficiente como para ya no quedar en ridículo.

 _"Mi plan funciona. Sólo miren a todas esas nenas ardientes. ¡Johnny, eres un genio! Ahora solo debo lucirme con mis movimientos."_ Pensó el rubio, muy confiado de su estrategia, por lo que procedió a ponerse mucho más serio con su "combate".

Jack notó el repentino cambio de Johnny, y a la multitud que se aglomeraba a su alrededor y comprendió todo de inmediato. El samurái no era nada tonto y ya había convivido lo suficiente con Johnny, como para darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Así que, aunque interiormente no se sentía muy cómodo con la idea, decidió ayudarle de todos modos. Con uno de sus débiles movimientos, Johnny logró derribar a su maestro, o más bien, Jack se dejó ganar.

A su alrededor las mujeres vitoreaban y halagaban a Johnny, comentaban sobre lo fuerte y habilidoso, además de bien parecido que era. El hombre por su parte, no cabía en sí de la emoción, no entendía cómo, pero su plan había salido a la perfección. Aunque internamente, Johnny no celebraba el hecho de haber llamado la atención de las mujeres, sino más bien, la posibilidad de deshacerse de los confusos sentimientos hacia Jack.

Sin embargo, él era Johnny Bravo y si Johnny Bravo era experto en algo, eso era en hacer enfadar a las mujeres en un parpadeo. No tardaron en acercarse como él en soltar frases molestas a la velocidad de una metralleta.

—No se peleen nenas, ¡hay Johnny para todas!

«¿Les gusta lo que ven? ¿Quién quiere ir a dar una vuelta con papi Johnny?»

«¿Qué tal estos pectorales ¿eh?»

Y cosas por el estilo, que terminaron enfureciendo a las ofendidas mujeres, quienes no dudaron en atacar al molesto rubio. Entre reclamos y quejas, las féminas comenzaron a tomar turnos para abofetear a Johnny, patear su espinilla o darle pisotones. Toda la escena era bastante graciosa, vista por alguien de fuera, y de seguro Johnny se merecía todo eso y más; sin embargo, Jack pensaba de una manera totalmente distinta.

En dado momento, el samurái se interpuso entre las mujeres y su amigo:

—Disculpen, honorables señoritas, pero he de poner fin a estos actos de violencia. Les solicito de la manera más atenta, que desistan de dañar a mi amigo.

—¿Ese cretino es tu amigo?

—Ha de ser igual a él, ¡tan apuesto que se veía!

—¡No valen la pena!

Una a una las mujeres dejaron en paz a Johnny y abandonaron el lugar, quedando únicamente los dos hombres. Johnny se encontraba en el piso cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos, y Jack se agachó a su lado posando una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio.

—Ya se han ido Johnny.

—¿Eh? — El hombre volteó a ver y en efecto, únicamente encontró la amable mirada de Jack, no había rastro alguno de las enfurecidas mujeres. De modo que se levantó rápidamente, colocó sus manos en su cintura e infló el pecho, luciendo una pose de alarde. —¡No creas que estaba asustado de ellas Jack! — Anunció para después reír nerviosamente. —Soy un caballero y jamás me defendería de una mujer.

—Eso está muy bien. — Jack amplió su sonrisa. —Ya que la demostración de karate no salió como esperabas, ¿te parece si procedemos a almorzar?

Johnny sintió un abrasante calor en su rostro. Hasta él pudo darse cuenta de que Jack sabía perfectamente de sus planes. Con la cabeza gacha, tomó asiento al lado de Jack sobre la manta que previamente había preparado, y esperó que su amigo le hiciera un emparedado y le sirviera un poco de refresco. Una vez se los hubo entregado, comenzó a comer como un muerto de hambre, tan solo para intentar distraerse a sí mismo de la incomodidad que sentía, más no lo logró.

—Gracias… por haberme ayudado con las nenas furiosas, Jack. — Finalmente pronunció.

—Ni lo menciones. Es cierto que no debiste decir las cosas que les hicieron enfadar, pero eso no les daba derecho a utilizar métodos tan violentos en tu contra. Aunque si alguna vez las llegas a ver de nuevo, sería bueno que te disculparas con ellas.

—Sí señor. — Johnny se sintió como un niño regañado.

—¡Ánimo Johnny! No me gusta ver esa cara larga. Prefiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo joven vivaracho de siempre. — Le instó Jack, al ver la reacción del rubio. —A decir verdad, me gustaría poder ayudarte a conquistar a alguna mujer, es mi deseo poder verte feliz Johnny. —Admitió melancólicamente.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Veo lo perseverante que eres y me duele profundamente, que ninguna mujer sea capaz de ver lo buena persona que eres Johnny. Desearía que, de alguna manera, pudiese hacerlas verte como yo te veo.

Johnny se quedó completamente mudo, e incluso dejó de comer, mirando estupefacto a Jack. No entendía por qué, pero esas palabras le hicieron sentir muy extraño. Un placentero calor se alojó en su pecho y comenzó a sentir como su estómago se revolvía, pero no de manera desagradable.

Luego de almorzar, recogieron sus cosas y emprendieron camino a la casa nuevamente. Una vez allá, Jack se dedicó a hacer unas cuantas tareas del hogar y en la noche le ayudó a Bunny a preparar la cena. Mientras tanto, Johnny se ocupó en distraer su mente jugando videojuegos. Su plan había sido un rotundo fracaso, y prácticamente le salió el tiro por la culata. En lugar de lograr olvidarse de sus engorrosos sentimientos, únicamente comenzó a sentir unos diferentes, mucho más profundos incluso. Pero en el fondo, también se sentía feliz por todo lo que Jack le había dicho y por cómo lo defendió de la turba de mujeres furiosas.

Ya en la noche, Johnny fingió que estaba dormido, y esperó a que el propio Jack se acostara y quedara profundamente dormido, para aprovechar el momento. El rubio encendió la luz del baño y dejó la puerta entreabierta, de manera que una tenue luz iluminara la habitación, ya que si encendía la luz del cuarto, Jack podría despertar.

Se dedicó entonces a observar al durmiente hombre, detallando lo más que la oscuridad le permitía, todas sus facciones. Johnny se admitió a sí mismo, que Jack era un hombre simplemente hermoso, que podía muy bien competir en atractivo con cualquier mujer. Su cabello, le había llamado la atención desde el principio, pero esta vez, osadamente, acercó su mano para tomar algunas hebras entre sus dedos. Se sorprendió al comprobar que, en efecto, el cabello negro de Jack era tan sedoso como se lo imaginaba.

Entonces, se atrevió a ir más allá y colocó el dorso de su dedo índice sobre el rostro del asiático. Nuevamente, comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas, ya que también pensaba que su piel era muy agradable al tacto. Jack tenía unas pocas arrugas, pero no se veía mucho más viejo de lo que él mismo era, y se encontró preguntándose, cuántos años tendría. Pero fuese como fuese, Johnny se encontraba completamente seguro de que su belleza era innegable.

El rubio suspiró con preocupación, pero inmediatamente como un destello un recuerdo invadió su mente, dejándolo helado: cuando era muy joven, en una fatídica fiesta de fin de año, ocurrió la tragedia: besó a un chico por equivocación. Johnny había enterrado ese "horrible" y vergonzoso recuerdo en lo más recóndito de su mente, pero fue lo que fugazmente cruzó su pensamiento en ese momento.

Entonces, cayó en cuenta de que, no era cierto que aquella ocasión había sido algo horrible. En realidad, había disfrutado aquel beso, pero jamás antes lo hubiese aceptado. Para él era todo un hecho ser un macho heterosexual, que únicamente se interesaba por sensuales mujeres. Y haber disfrutado tal tipo de contacto con un hombre, estaba fuera de cuestionamiento. Se convenció a sí mismo de que fue una tontería de su juventud y que la soda se le había subido a la cabeza. Y a pesar de que Johnny continuaba siendo infantil, un deje de madurez se apoderó de su mente en ese momento, lo justo como para darse cuenta de que se había estado engañando durante todo ese tiempo.

 _"¿Podría ser que…?"_

El rubio decidió que era mejor apagar la luz, volver a su cama y descansar; así que se refugió bajo sus cobijas y cayó dormido inmediatamente. Después de todo, él era Johnny Bravo, y no había nada que le robara el sueño a Johnny Bravo.

Mientras tanto, Jack abrió sus ojos, comprobando que su anfitrión estaba ya roncando. Y sonrió, ya que en realidad, simplemente había estado fingiendo que dormía y pudo sentir cómo Johnny acariciaba su cabello y su rostro, de una manera tan tierna y cuidadosa; que simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse a gusto.

Continuará…

 **¡Ojalá les haya gustado y se animen a dejar un comentario! :D**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Izu**


	7. Conquistando a Jack

**Capítulo 7**

 **Conquistando a Jack**

—¿De qué querías hablarme Johnny? — Interrogó Suzy, sumamente confundida. Era extremadamente raro que su amigo acudiera a ella, es más; si lo pensaba, era la primera vez que Johnny tenía la iniciativa de buscarla.

—Ehh… yo… bueno… — El hombre se arrepentía de haber buscado la ayuda de Suzy, ahora que tenía que decirle las cosas de frente. Pero después de todo, no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir. Le daba mucha pena contarle algo así a su madre y ni qué pensar de hablar con el idiota de Carl o el viejo Pops. Pensaba que de seguro no le entenderían, de hecho, ni él mismo lograba entenderse en ese momento.

—Es sobre Jack, ¿cierto? — Acertadamente atinó la muchacha, sin necesitar una confirmación, ya que en ese momento el rostro de Johnny se puso totalmente rojo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, enana?

—Es obvio. De otra forma no estarías tan incómodo. Jack logra hacerte comportar de unas maneras muy extrañas Johnny. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre con Jack?

—Escucha, niña. Sé que esto sonará algo extraño… — comenzó el rubio, rascando su nuca con incomodidad, sin saber realmente cómo decirle a Suzy lo que sentía. —es extraño para mí también. Ya sabes, siempre he tratado de conquistar mujeres y todo eso pero… Jack… ¡agh! No sé exactamente qué es lo que pasa…

—Estás enamorado de Jack. — Afirmó Suzy con seriedad.

—¡¿E-enamorado?! — Tras sus gafas oscuras, los ojos de Johnny se abrieron a más no poder. Él mismo, al no ser tan brillante, no se había dado a la tarea de darle un nombre al sentimiento que había desarrollado por su amigo.

—¿Es eso posible? Es decir, los dos somos hombres y yo adoro a las mujeres…

—¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez Johnny?

—Yo… — ¿qué era realmente estar enamorado?, se preguntaba. —No, no lo creo.

—Estar enamorado significa querer estar con esa persona todo el tiempo, querer su felicidad y su bienestar. Significa adorar sus virtudes y sus defectos, sentirse la persona más dichosa del mundo a su lado. Estando enamorado, sientes unas divertidas cosquillas en tu estómago y tu corazón se acelera cuando ves a la otra persona. ¿Has sentido eso por Jack?

—Sí… — Admitió Johnny cabizbajo y derrotado.

—¡Anímate Johnny! En estos tiempos, es muy normal enamorarse de alguien sin importar su género. Además, nunca has tenido suerte con las mujeres, puede que siempre hayas estado destinado a estar con un hombre. ¿No lo crees así?

—¡Tienes razón! ¿Si no qué otra explicación habría para que las nenas se resistan a los encantos de Johnny? Obviamente, es porque los encantos de Johnny no son para ellas, sino para ellos. —El rubio se carcajeó escandalosa, pero también nerviosamente.

—¿Entonces qué harás? ¿Le confesarás tus sentimientos a Jack?

— Claro que sí niña, Johnny no es ningún cobarde que se guarda sus sentimientos ¡A conquistar a Jack se ha dicho! — Se propuso con los ánimos totalmente renovados. Después de todo ¿quién podría negársele a Johnny Bravo, cuando ponía en práctica todo su arsenal de cortejo? —Te veré después, enana. Johnny tiene que hacer su plan.

—De acuerdo… — La muchacha tenía sentimientos encontrados: por un lado estaba feliz de ayudar a Johnny, pero por otro; siempre tuvo la esperanza de que él algún día le aceptaría, ya que ninguna otra mujer era capaz de verlo como ella lo veía. Confiaba en que con el tiempo, el hombre se daría cuenta de que ella sí le apreciaba y le amaba por quien era y sin importarle como se comportaba. Pero prácticamente, estaba renunciando a su sueño en ese momento.

— Te lo agradezco, Suzy… — Pronunció Johnny, dándole la espalda algo incómodo. Después de todo, desde que era una niña siempre le había molestado Suzy, aunque tenía que admitir, que siempre sabía qué hacer y le ayudaba si era que lo necesitaba.

Al escuchar esas palabras sinceras por parte de Johnny, Suzy se sorprendió mucho, pero también se sintió feliz.

—Cuando quieras Johnny… — Sin decir más, sonrió melancólicamente y abandonó la residencia de los Bravo. Derrotada, pero satisfecha de haber podido ayudar. En el fondo, sabía que jamás tendría oportunidad con Johnny, y si se era sincera, él y Jack hacían muy buena pareja.

* * *

Johnny se encerró en su habitación, sentado sobre su cama para idear el plan perfecto para conquistar a Jack. Pensó en que no tenía nada de experiencia con chicos y que no podía aplicar las mismas "técnicas" que utilizaba con las mujeres; que después de todo, jamás le habían funcionado. Johnny podía ser egocéntrico, tonto y confiado en extremo en sus encantos; pero ahora que estaba enamorado realmente, era todo distinto.

—¿Conque enamorado? — Se repitió así mismo, intentando asimilar la magnitud de la situación. Era cierto, él jamás se había sentido así con ninguna mujer y todos sus rechazos e intentos fallidos, simplemente no le afectaban. Pero si se ponía a pensar, no creía poder resistir que Jack le rechazara, era demasiado importante para él y lo que sentía era muy fuerte, algo jamás experimentado antes.

—No puedo arruinarlo esta vez, ¿qué podrá ser bueno para conquistar el corazón de Jack? — Al escucharse a sí mismo, Johnny se avergonzó, tomó su almohada y hundió su rostro totalmente apenado. Más luego, sonrió satisfecho. El solo contemplar la posibilidad de que Jack correspondiera a sus sentimientos, le hacía infinitamente feliz, y borraba toda duda de su mente.

Así que el rubio, se dedicó a dejar de pensar por un momento en él mismo, y con papel y lápiz, comenzó a hacer una lista de todas las cosas que sabía sobre Jack, para poder planear su estrategia y no fallar esta vez, como lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado.

—Oye Jack. ¿Mañana es tu día libre, cierto? ¿Te gustaría tener una cita con el gran Johnny? — Le preguntó a Jack en la noche, cuando estaban preparándose para ir a la cama. Jack había trabajado ese día, mientras tanto Johnny se había dedicado a trazar su fabuloso plan de conquista y no pensaba perder tiempo.

— ¿Una cita?

— Es decir, ¿quisieras ir de paseo conmigo? ¡Vamos hombre, sé que te gustará! Ya sabes, para distraerte del trabajo y todo eso. —Alarmado y avergonzado, por el estúpido comentario que había hecho, se apresuró a corregirse, aunque estaba muy nervioso.

—Eso me agradaría mucho, amigo Johnny. Siempre estoy feliz de acompañarte. Tal vez podríamos intentar probar suerte nuevamente con las señoritas. Te ayudaré.

—¿Qué? No, no, no, no. — Johnny se acercó a Jack, posando su mano sobre el hombro del asiático. —Esta vez seremos solo tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece?

Ante tal ofrecimiento, y el gesto de Johnny, Jack logró que sus mejillas se sintieran algo cálidas y se tiñeran de un muy pálido rosa.

—De acuerdo, Johnny. Eso estaría muy bien. — Terminó aceptando con una sonrisa amable, sintiéndose internamente aliviado, de no tener que ayudar a Johnny a conquistar mujeres

* * *

Al día siguiente, Jack se sorprendió muchísimo de que Johnny se hubiese levantado temprano y sin ayuda. En la madrugada ya estaba preparándose para su viaje de ese día. Satisfecho, Jack comenzó a cocinar su desayuno, mientras el rubio se bañaba y hacia las seis de la mañana, ya los dos estaban totalmente listos para partir.

—Si no es mucho inconveniente que pregunte Johnny, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos? — Preguntó el samurái curioso, mientras montaba en la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Johnny.

—¡Es una sorpresa! No seas aguafiestas Jack, solo confía en el buen Johnny.

—De acuerdo, estoy seguro de que será muy entretenido e interesante.

—¡Nos vamos! — Declaró Johnny emocionado, arrancando su motocicleta y saliendo a toda velocidad.

En el camino, Jack no pudo evitar sentirse contento. Estando abrazado a la amplia espalda de Johnny, le hizo sentirse en cierto modo "protegido". No era como si lo necesitase, o si de verdad hubiese algo que lo pudiera dañar en ese mundo. Tampoco era como si Johnny de verdad pudiese protegerlo, era lo suficientemente débil y cobarde, como para necesitar ser defendido, a pesar de su complexión física. Pero Jack sentía una especie de protección distinta: la de su corazón. Sabía que junto a Johnny, podía sentir paz y alegría, como nunca antes.

De modo que, con esos pensamientos en su mente, Jack casi inconscientemente, se aferró mucho más al cálido cuerpo de Johnny y se dio el lujo de apoyarse completamente sobre su espalda, llegando a cerrar los ojos también. Pero esto no pasó desapercibido para el conductor de la motocicleta, quien comenzó a sentir cómo su rostro ardía ante la repentina acción de su nuevo objetivo amoroso.

 _"¡Cielos! Los métodos de Johnny para el amor, son muy efectivos"_

Después de un par de horas conduciendo, por fin llegaron a su destino.

—Johnny, ¡esto es maravilloso!

—Sabía que te gustaría. — Declaró orgulloso el rubio. Había decidido llevar a Jack a la playa, pero no a cualquiera, sino a una playa a la que nadie iba nunca, así podrían estar solos.

Johnny la había descubierto unos cuantos años atrás. Estaba de paseo con su madre y se alejó de ella persiguiendo a unos cangrejos. Cuando se dio cuenta, no sabía dónde estaba su madre, así que decidió que la manera más rápida de buscarla, era nadando. Con la mala suerte de que nadó totalmente al lado contrario y terminó en una playa que, al parecer no estaba abierta al público, pero era sumamente hermosa.

Al final, utilizando su instinto materno, Bunny logró encontrar a su hijo y así fue como pudo regresar a salvo. El hombre había quedado tan encantado con aquel pacífico lugar que, soñó por años poder tener una cita allí con alguna hermosa mujer. Jamás se imaginó que algún día iba a poder cumplir su sueño, y mucho menos, que iba a ser con un hombre y no con una chica.

Los hombres procedieron a colocar una manta que llevaban, al pie de una palmera que les proveería de sombra, para sentarse sobre ella a ver el mar. Era el lugar perfecto para relajarse, cosa que a Jack le hacía mucha falta. Constantemente se encontraba estresado a causa de la impotencia de no poder conseguir dinero más rápidamente, así que se esforzaba mucho trabajando y estar en ese lugar, sin preocuparse por nada; le caía de maravilla.

Entonces, luego de un rato de estar sentados en silencio, Jack únicamente sintió el peso de Johnny, quien se había quedado dormido y cayó como piedra sobre él. El rubio no estaba acostumbrado a madrugar, y no soportó mucho tiempo antes de caer víctima del sueño.

—Johnny, Johnny… — Jack intentó despertarle, pero no tuvo éxito. Así que rio ligeramente y lo acomodó sobre sus piernas. Acariciando su brazo lentamente, y procediendo a cerrar sus ojos también, escuchando el sonido de las olas y el viento que movía las palmeras; logrando quedarse dormido igualmente.

Jack no supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron dormidos, pero despertó al sentir agua en sus pies. Durmieron tanto, que la marea ya les estaba alcanzando y se estaban mojando.

—Johnny, ¡despierta! La marea está subiendo. — Intentó levantar al rubio.

—Cinco minutos más, mami… — Murmuró Johnny, quien medio abrió los ojos y fue recuperando la consciencia lentamente, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba dormido sobre las piernas de Jack. Al notar eso, se despabiló por completo y se levantó de un salto, totalmente avergonzado.

—¡Lo lamento Johnny! No era mi intención asustarte, pero me temo que debemos irnos, la marea está subiendo y ya no podemos quedarnos más en la playa. Además, ya ha de ser hora de almorzar. ¿Te parece si regresamos y buscamos algún lugar a dónde poder comer?

—Eh, sí, como quieras… — Johnny se maldecía internamente. ¿Cómo pudo haberse quedado dormido? Su plan era tener una super romántica cita en la playa con Jack, pero terminó arruinándolo todo como de costumbre. Aunque se tuvo que admitir, que descansar en el regazo de Jack, no estuvo nada mal.

Salieron de allí en la motocicleta de Johnny, llegando rápidamente a la zona comercial, en donde había tiendas, negocios y restaurantes. El rubio recordó haber comido deliciosamente en uno de aquellos lugares, cuando su madre lo llevó de paseo, así que decidió entrar al lugar al que habían ido aquella vez.

—¿Cómo supiste que me encantan los mariscos, Johnny? — Exclamó Jack, sorprendido, cuando el mesero le entregó el menú y se dio cuenta de que en ese restaurante únicamente servían comida marina.

—Oh bueno… Ya sabes, Johnny siempre está atento y quería solo lo mejor para ti Jack. — Declaró galantemente, disimulando a la perfección que había atinado por mera coincidencia.

—Me dejaste sorprendido. — Admitió el samurái con una sonrisa.

Ambos hombres procedieron a ordenar, y Johnny no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver la dicha con la que Jack comía sus camarones. El asiático por lo general era muy recatado para todo, y siempre se mostraba serio, pero Johnny ahora agradecía su golpe de suerte, ya que jamás había visto a Jack comer con tantas ansias y esa amplia sonrisa en su rostro; sintiéndose completamente satisfecho.

Sorpresivamente para Johnny, su cita había sido todo un éxito. Luego de comer, decidieron dar un paseo por el distrito comercial de la costa, observando las tiendas y conversando animadamente. Comieron helados, caminaron por el muelle, a Johnny le persiguió un perro, logrando hacer reír mucho a Jack; y en fin se la pasaron de maravilla. Mucho mejor de lo que Johnny se esperaba, dados sus antecedentes de citas fallidas con mujeres. Pero resultó ser que con Jack, no tenía que esforzarse de más, simplemente ser él mismo era suficiente.

Cuando iban de regreso, Johnny repasó en su mente los eventos del día, sumamente complacido con el resultado. Sin embargo, le molestaba que no pudo hacer ningún tipo de progreso "romántico" con Jack. No pudo tomarle de la mano, tampoco abrazarle o coquetear con él propiamente, ya que cada vez que lo intentaba, algo le detenía.

 _"No lo arruinaré con Jack, será mejor ir poco a poco."_

Por su parte Jack, no podía estar más contento. Definitivamente había pasado uno de los mejores días de su vida desde que había llegado a esa época y todo era gracias a Johnny. Un inexplicable calor invadió su cuerpo. Esa sensación perdida hacía tiempo, pero que también temía volver a sentir. Era algo bastante parecido a lo que había llegado a sentir con su único amor.

 _"Ashi…"_

Continuará…

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero les continúe gustando y se animen a dejar alguna opinión al respecto.**


	8. El flechazo de Cupido

**Para compensar la falta de actualización, este capítulo está más extenso que de costumbre. Tampoco es que es super largo, pero prepárense para leer un poquito más que lo normal :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **El flechazo de Cupido**

 _¿Podría ser que estuviese volviendo a experimentar ese sentimiento? ¿Era acaso posible enamorarse de otra persona?_

Jack vivió por muchísimas décadas y jamás experimentó lo que era sentir amor romántico, hasta que llegó Ashi. Aunque había aceptado que lo suyo jamás podría ser, y que al menos fue hermoso mientras duró; no podía evitar extrañarla y sentirse desdichado. Pensaba que ella sería por siempre su único y verdadero amor, y que no podría llegar a sentirse de esa manera por ninguna otra mujer.

Y probablemente, tenía razón. Lo que el samurái no se esperaba, era que podría llegar a desarrollar sentimientos parecidos, por un hombre. A pesar de que de dónde él venía, ese tipo de relaciones no eran desconocidas e inclusive en ciertos casos eran bastante normales1; nunca pensó que le pudiese ocurrir a él. Además, según sus tradiciones ni siquiera su caso en específico aplicaba, era una situación totalmente distinta.

Por otro lado, Jack no se atrevía a darle un verdadero significado a aquello que sentía cuando estaba con Johnny. Pero lo que más le robaba la paz en ese momento, era pensar el porqué de pronto, su amigo se había vuelto tan atento con él. Haciéndole mucho más difícil la tarea de desechar los sentimientos diferentes a la amistad que le atormentaban.

Desde hacía un tiempo atrás, Johnny había cambiado su trato para con él. Jack casi podía describirlo como "dulce" y "atento". No le desagradaba en absoluto, por el contrario, no recordaba muchas ocasiones en su vida, en las que hubiese llegado a sentir tanta paz y felicidad. Pero siempre había algo que le molestaba y le arruinaba toda aquella dicha que Johnny le hacía sentir.

El samurái se encontraba, como tantas otras noches; sufriendo de insomnio. Sentado sobre su bolsa de dormir, escuchaba el vaivén apacible de la respiración de Johnny, quien dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama a su lado. Jack sonreía, al ver cómo el despreocupado hombre descansaba, mientras él, estaba hecho un mar de confusiones. Se dedicó entonces a recordar las cosas buenas que había experimentado últimamente, todo gracias a Johnny:

La visita a la playa fue toda una revelación, allí fue donde Jack comenzó a sospechar levemente que sentía algo más allá de la amistad hacia Johnny. Aunque inmediatamente desechó ese alocado pensamiento y se lo atribuyó a que, nunca había podido tener tampoco una relación de amistad tan cercana y estrecha, con ninguna de las personas que había conocido en su vida.

Pero todo se volvía más confuso cada vez. El primer cambio que notó, fue que Johnny dejó de hacer payasadas durante sus clases. Se las tomaba más en serio que nunca y ya no había rastro de alarde ni esa actitud narcisista que siempre mostraba, aún siendo un novato. Johnny ponía muchísima atención a lo que su maestro le indicaba, y ejecutaba sus movimientos con una precisión y elegancia, totalmente ajenos a él. Jack no pudo evitar pensar que Johnny era un hombre bastante apuesto y varonil, y que era atrayente observarlo comportarse de esa manera.

También, Johnny se había vuelto menos perezoso. Cuando estaban en la casa, se esforzaba por ayudarle a hacer los quehaceres del hogar. Aunque no se le daba muy bien, y decidieron que era mejor que no se acercara a la cocina, cuando casi quema toda la casa al tratar de hacer unas tostadas. Pero Jack podía apreciar el esfuerzo que daba el rubio, para poderle ayudar a él y a Bunny. Si bien ni ella ni Jack, se explicaban la razón del repentino cambio del hombre; no era algo que les desagradara en absoluto.

 _"Tal vez mi Johnny ya está madurando."_ Fue lo que Bunny pensó, sintiéndose orgullosa de su retoño, sin llegar a imaginarse que Johnny simplemente, estaba intentando por todos los medios, conquistar a Jack.

Y eso fue solo el comienzo. Constantemente, Johnny se encontraba invitando a Jack a salir a distintos lugares y hacer todo tipo de actividades. Resultó ser que el fortachón hombre no era torpe para todo, había cosas en las que era realmente habilidoso. Como el día en que se le ocurrió llevar a Jack a patinar a la pista de hielo que había en su ciudad.

Jack se sorprendió y se maravilló de ver lo ágil que era el rubio en el hielo. Llegando a verse hasta grácil y elegante, con movimientos que demostraban una habilidad pulida por años. Jack se sintió un poco mal con él mismo y se recriminó haber sido tan prejuicioso con Johnny, ya que en el momento en el que el rubio puso un pie en el hielo, Jack estuvo preparado para correr a sostenerlo si era que se tropezaba y caía, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Ese día se divirtieron en grande, Jack sorpresivamente no era tan habilidoso para patinar, así que Johnny le tomó de la mano y continuaron patinando juntos, aunque para la mayoría de la gente era de lo más extraño, ver a dos hombres adultos tomados de la mano; a ninguno de los dos le importó. Johnny era demasiado distraído y hasta tonto; como para darse cuenta que estaban haciendo algo que no se veía bien a ojos ajenos. Por su parte Jack, simplemente no tenía motivo por el cual pensar que hacían algo raro para los demás, para él no tenía nada fuera de lo usual divertirse junto a su amigo. O casi nada, a excepción del agitado palpitar de su corazón, al sentir el fuerte agarre de la gran mano de Johnny, envolviendo la suya.

Luego de patinar, ese día fueron a comer al restaurante del viejo Pops, uno de los pocos amigos que Johnny tenía. El rubio le indicó que tomara su lugar en una de las mesas vacías del local, mientras que él se acercó al mostrador para hablar con el hombre mayor. Jack pudo verlos cuchicheando, bastante serios. Se preguntaba qué sería su tema de conversación, para que tomaran unos semblantes tan sombríos, pero él era lo suficientemente respetuoso y recatado, como para indagar en los asuntos personales de otros.

Minutos después, Johnny regresó mostrando una alegre y despreocupada sonrisa, indicándole que pronto les servirían su comida. Jack no se atrevió a preguntarle nada y le restó importancia al asunto, al ver que su amigo era el mismo de siempre. Salvo por esos momentos en los que atrevidamente, posaba su mano sobre la del samurái, mientras hablaba y con su dedo índice, comenzaba a acariciar el dorso de la mano de Jack.

Ese tipo de situaciones, solo continuaron siendo más frecuentes, a conforme el tiempo pasaba. Parecía que Johnny le había tomado una confianza tal, que no desaprovechaba oportunidad para tener contacto físico con él. Jack se preguntaba si eso era algo común entre amigos en esa cultura, o si habría algún significado más. Pero aquella situación hasta ese momento no le molestaba y tampoco le incomodaba, simplemente no podía dejar de preguntarse el porqué cualquier toque de Johnny se sentía tan bien. O ¿por qué escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, cada vez que el rubio le hablaba de tan cerca? No era capaz de explicarse por qué sentía agradables cosquillas en todo su cuerpo, si era que Johnny llegaba a abrazarle o cuando tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, para acariciar suavemente sus mejillas.

Aunque el momento en el que Jack definitivamente se aceptó a sí mismo, que no podía seguir ignorando aquellos sentimientos que florecían en su corazón, fue en aquella ocasión: Johnny le había dicho uno de tantos días, que tenía una sorpresa para él. Así que Jack dejó que su amigo le guiara hasta un lugar de la ciudad en el que había un parque japonés. Al principio Jack agradeció mucho que Johnny quisiera llevarlo a un lugar que le recordara un poco su tierra natal, aunque de "japonés" no tuviese mucho el parque.

Pero el samurái no se esperaba que, en medio de aquel lugar, se encontrara un verdadero y enorme árbol de cerezo, de aquellos que tanto amaba. Y no solo eso, sino que también estaba en flor en ese momento, poblado de las más hermosas flores color rosa, que llenaban su corazón de una extraña mezcla entre alegría, nostalgia y tristeza.

—Johnny, ¡esto es simplemente maravilloso! Es justo como en mi hogar. — Exclamó emocionado.

—El gran Johnny solo quiere lo mejor para su querido amigo Jack. — Alardeó el rubio.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Bueno, — Johnny entonces se acercó a Jack y pasó uno de sus fornidos brazos, sobre los hombros del asiático; observando hacia el imponente árbol, mientras que a su vez, Jack le miraba a él. — recordé que me habías hablado sobre estos árboles en varias ocasiones; en las historias que me cuentas sobre tu hogar. Pensé que te sentirías un poco como en casa si te traía aquí a ver este. — Dicho eso, Johnny volteó a ver a Jack, mientras con su mano daba un leve apretoncito en su hombro, y le sonreía galantemente.

Jack pudo casi literalmente sentir el "flechazo", del tal cupido del que tanto hablaba el Johnny de antaño, cuando intentaba conquistar a alguna mujer. El hecho de darse cuenta de que Johnny sí le ponía atención cuando le relataba cosas sobre su vida y su pasado, sumado al hermoso gesto que había tenido y la manera en la que lo trataba; le hizo dejar atrás toda duda que pudiese tener: sentía algo por Johnny. Y si bien no podía afirmar que aquello era amor, tampoco podía negar que era justo el mismo tipo de emociones que sintió por Ashi alguna vez.

 _"Me temo que esto es algo muy malo…"_

Jack se acomodó en su bolsa de dormir, mientras se preguntaba si el mismo Johnny sentía algo por él y debido a eso era que había cambiado tanto su trato. Inclusive, había dejado por completo de perseguir mujeres. Pero luego le pareció que era una idea muy tonta, ya que estaba más que claro que Johnny estaba totalmente loco por las mujeres, enamorarse de un hombre era prácticamente imposible. Así que la única conclusión a la que llegó Jack, fue el hecho de que Johnny no tenía muchos amigos y probablemente se había apegado mucho a su amistad.

 _"Pero esto que siento dentro de mí, este sentimiento olvidado y enterrado por mi corazón, esto no es amistad, querido Johnny. ¿Qué acaso el cruel destino continúa burlándose de mí?"_

* * *

Desde que Johnny se había aceptado estar enamorado de Jack, había decidido ir con todo su arsenal hasta lograr conquistarlo. El rubio no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de su vida por nada, siendo que siempre había tenido mala suerte con las mujeres, pensaba que era obra del destino, que Jack se llevara tan bien con él. Así que siendo Johnny tan genial y apuesto como lo era; lo natural por supuesto sería que Jack terminara también enamorándose de él.

Y su línea de pensamiento no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Los esfuerzos que se estaba tomando por lograr llegar al corazón del japonés, estaban rindiendo frutos como no se lo imaginaba. Johnny se esforzaba día a día, para demostrarle a Jack que era alguien que valía la pena. No le importaba cuánto tiempo le llevara, ni las alocadas cosas que tuviese que hacer, como por ejemplo ayudar en la limpieza de la casa o dejar de lado sus fantásticos movimientos de karate y enfocarse en los que Jack le enseñaba. A como diera lugar, cumpliría su objetivo.

Un día, Johnny pasó frente a una tienda en donde divisó una revista que titulaba _"Conquista a tu hombre con estos sencillos pasos."_ Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, entró a la tienda y la compró, corriendo a casa para leer aquella importante información que acababa de adquirir.

Uno de los pasos que la revista describía, decía claramente que debía mostrarle al hombre de su interés, sus habilidades y fuertes, para que se diera cuenta de lo buen partido que era. Johnny pensó por un largo rato algo en lo que fuese especialmente bueno, pero no pudo dar con nada en específico, sintiéndose frustrado de saber que tal vez, no era tan buen partido después de todo. Pero al ver el hielo de la refrescante bebida que su madre le servía en ese momento, recordó que curiosamente, nunca le había ido mal patinando sobre hielo.

Así que decidió llevar a Jack a la pista para mostrarle sus habilidades. Johnny se pavoneaba de un lado al otro de la pista, complacido al ver cómo Jack se encontraba estupefacto al observar sus movimientos. Pero luego fue el turno de Johnny para sorprenderse, ya que él pensaba que su maestro era perfecto y bueno en todo, pero resultó ser que no se le daba tan bien el patinaje. De modo que una brillante idea se cruzó por su cabeza: un poco temeroso, pero disimulando bien los nervios; se atrevió a tomar la mano de Jack, arrastrándolo a la pista junto a él.

Johnny estaba más que encantado al ver que la reacción de Jack fue positiva, pero sobre todo, pensaba que era uno de los mejores días de su vida. Finalmente había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para tocar a Jack. Tomarle de la mano era uno de los sentimientos más maravillosos que había experimentado en su vida y los nervios de sus manos se movieron hacia su estómago, en donde aquellas tan mencionadas mariposas, revoloteaban como locas; causándole una agradable sensación y el rápido palpitar de su corazón.

Luego de eso, a Johnny se le ocurrió que sería buena idea consultar con el viejo Pops acerca de lo que sentía por Jack. Así que matando dos pájaros de un tiro, llevó a Jack a comer la sabrosa comida que servía en su restaurante y de paso, consultó con su amigo.

—¡Vaya hijo, esto me toma por sorpresa! — El viejo se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad, al darse cuenta de las nuevas preferencias de Johnny. —¿Estás seguro? Digo, siempre has perseguido mujeres desde que eras un adolescente, no entiendo porqué ahora te interesas por… un hombre… — Dijo en un susurro.

—Tan seguro como que me llamo Johnny Bravo. — Aseguró. — En fin, no tengo mucho tiempo, o Jack comenzará a sospechar, es muy inteligente ¿sabes? — pronunció orgullosamente, como presumiendo lo genial que era Jack. — ¿Qué consejo puedes darme, Pops?

—Pues, esta no es mi área de conocimiento Johnny, pero creo que lo mejor sería simplemente decirle lo que sientes ¿no crees? Siempre ha sido fácil para ti confesarte, ¿qué te detiene ahora?

—Nunca me importó que las nenas me rechazaran, simplemente iba y buscaba alguna otra. Pero, solo hay un único Jack, no hay nadie más como él y no quiero arruinar mi oportunidad.

Pops se sorprendió muchísimo de aquella actitud, y sonrió pensando en que había llegado finalmente, el momento en el que Johnny había madurado y se comportaba como todo un hombre. Así que se limitó a palmear su hombro, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

—Ya verás que al final todo saldrá bien, hijo. Sólo tienes que seguir tus instintos.

No muy seguro de lo que eso quería decir, Johnny se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Jack, sonriéndole lo mejor que pudo para que no sospechara nada. Entonces, se le ocurrió intentar una de las técnicas que describía la revista que había comprado: propiciar el contacto físico.

Aquella revista decía explícitamente que era importante que hubiese contacto cada vez que se diese la oportunidad. Pero ya que había superado la barrera de tomar la mano de Jack, Johnny simplemente pensó que podía ser igual que siempre y atreverse a más, como lo hacía con las mujeres. Sabía que aunque por lo general ellas terminaban golpeándolo por su falta de respeto al espacio personal, con Jack sería totalmente otra cosa y no se equivocó.

Mientras hablaba animadamente sobre cualquier tema sin importancia, "disimuladamente" posó su mano sobre la del samurái, sintiendo como se crispaba un poco por la sorpresa; sin embargo, Jack no la retiró. Así que Johnny aprovechó para acariciarle con descaro, mientras continuaba hablando como si nada hubiese pasado. Tal vez, el oscuro de sus lentes le engañaba, pero Johnny podía jurar que las mejillas de Jack se habían coloreado de un hermoso color rosa pálido.

A partir de allí, Johnny no perdió tiempo ni oportunidad de tocar a Jack. A veces lo hacía sutilmente, como si fuese por accidente que sus manos o sus brazos se rozaran. En otras ocasiones, simplemente dejaba salir su actitud vivaracha y despreocupada; atreviéndose a abrazarlo fuerte pero cariñosamente. Cuando Jack se encontraba entre sus brazos, Johnny se sentía completo, aunque también temeroso de que su maestro pudiese sentir o escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Pero no había sensación más maravillosa en el mundo, que estrechar a Jack deseando poder mantenerse así por muchísimo tiempo y poder hacerlo todos los días del resto de su vida. No había sensación mejor para Johnny, salvo tal vez, por la vez en la que fue aún más osado y se atrevió a seguir sus instintos a como le había dicho Pops. Johnny tomó el rostro de Jack delicadamente entre sus manos, acariciándole suavemente con sus dedos y acercándose poco a poco, observando los enigmáticos ojos oscuros del asiático. Johnny se perdió por un momento en aquella intrigante, pero atrayente mirada, tanto que estuvo a punto de besarlo. Pero se arrepintió, temiendo ir muy rápido y que todos sus esfuerzos fuesen en vano. Así que únicamente, le sonrió con dulzura y se alejó como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque su corazón quisiese salir de su pecho de los nervios que le había causado aquella deliciosa cercanía.

Johnny continuó estudiando la revista y sus consejos que le habían resultado bastante útiles, uno de ellos decía que debía poner atención al hombre de su interés, y sorprenderlo con algo de su agrado. Algo que fuese realmente significativo para él, como alguno de sus pasatiempos, su equipo de deportes favorito, algo de su infancia; cosas por el estilo. El rubio lo pensó por mucho tiempo, ya que por lo general no le ponía demasiada atención a lo que Jack le contaba, aunque a conforme su interés por él crecía, esa situación había cambiado.

Entonces recordó que Jack le había mencionado venir del "Japón del pasado" y que una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, era sentarse a meditar bajo la sombra de los árboles de cerezo, los cuáles eran sus favoritos. Johnny ni siquiera sabía cómo se veía ese árbol, así que hizo una exhaustiva investigación de cinco largos minutos en internet, en donde se dio cuenta que sabía exactamente dónde encontrar uno de esos en su ciudad.

Y no se había equivocado, Johnny infló su pecho con orgullo al ver la reacción de Jack, cuando le llevó a ver aquel árbol. Inclusive le pareció de lo más tierno, ver cómo lo había conmovido un simple árbol, que si bien era bastante bonito, para Johnny no era más que una planta enorme.

Luego de todos aquellos éxitos, Johnny estaba muy satisfecho con su progreso, o al menos con el hecho de que había podido hacer feliz a Jack. Pero finalmente, llegó al último punto en el artículo de su revista, que curiosamente coincidía con el consejo que le había dado Pops: "Confiesa tus sentimientos. No siempre el hombre tiene que ser el de la iniciativa, los hombres se ven atraídos por una mujer que toma las riendas de la situación y no tiene miedo de expresar lo que siente por él. ¡Anímate! Y verás que conseguirás a tu hombre en menos de lo que piensas."

Obviando por completo que todos los puntos de la revista estaban enfocados para mujeres que deseaban conquistar a algún hombre, Johnny pensó que si su amigo y la revista lo decían, no le quedaba de otra que hacer caso y dar el paso final hacia su conquista romántica. Así que leyó los consejos que la revista daba con respecto a su confesión. Uno de ellos decía que no debía ser algo muy vistoso o extraordinario, que sería mejor hacerlo naturalmente, para que el hombre lo viera como algo espontáneo y no algo planeado y controlado, a fin de que no se asustara.

Johnny decidió que lo mejor sería simplemente soltárselo así sin más, estando en su casa. Eso sí, Johnny pensó muy bien lo que quería decirle, no fuese que metiera las patas y arruinara todo lo que había hecho durante tanto tiempo. Así que, cuando sintió que ya tenía bastante claro lo que quería expresar, esperó a que Jack se preparara para dormir.

—Descansa Johnny. — Le deseó las buenas noches, como lo hacía siempre desde que vivía ahí.

—Espera Jack, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte. — Johnny estaba muerto de nervios, y esta vez le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo ocultarlos, pero ya estaba decidido, ese era el momento en el que le confesaría sus sentimientos a Jack.

—Claro, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. ¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando? ¿O acaso quieres que te cuente alguna historia para dormir?

—No, no es nada de eso. Lo que yo quiero decirte es que… ¿por dónde empezar? — A Johnny se le había olvidado por completo todo lo que había ensayado en su mente, y los nervios realmente estaban jugando en su contra en ese momento. Así que como no tenía otra opción, decidió que lo mejor era simplemente decir lo que pensaba en ese momento. —Jack yo…

— ¿Qué es Johnny? No te preocupes. — Jack le sonrió con dulzura, instándolo a que hablara.

— Jack, sé que esto sonará como un disparate para ti, pero me he dado cuenta de que bueno… ya sabes, eres un hombre bastante atractivo, ¿qué digo? Muy atractivo, por supuesto yo lo soy también, así que pensaba que tal vez, tú… y yo…

—¿Sí?

—Lo que quiero decir es que, me parece que es tiempo de que subas en el tren del amor de Johnny. — Dijo torpemente, una de las líneas que tantas veces había utilizado con las mujeres.

—Me temo que no estoy comprendiendo muy bien qué es lo que me quieres decir. Si fueses tan amable de elaborar tu idea para poder entenderla mejor, te lo agradecería mucho Johnny.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil contigo? — Se quejó ante el cada vez más confuso Jack. — Escucha, Jack. Estoy tratando de decirte que, me di cuenta de que nunca tuve éxito con las nenas, porque jamás me había enamorado en serio de ninguna. Así que no me importó si me rechazaban una y otra vez, nunca me lo tomé en serio. Pero contigo es distinto, yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti, Jack. — Al terminar de decir esto, Johnny dio un profundo suspiro, e hizo algo aún más impactante que lo que acababa de decir: se quitó los lentes.

Jack estaba estupefacto ante las palabras de Johnny. Estaba confirmándole las ligeras sospechas que tenía con respecto a su cambio de actitud y su buen trato. Johnny realmente se sentía atraído por él y no era solo eso; le estaba confesando estar enamorado. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente shock, como queriendo demostrarle lo serio que estaba siendo con su declaración, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Johnny le mostró sus ojos.

El samurái observó aquellos ojos del más hermoso color azul cielo2 que jamás había visto en su vida, y por un instante se sintió como hipnotizado. La seriedad que le mostraba, disipaba toda duda, si hubo alguna, de que lo que Johnny le decía era verdad.

Johnny estaba enamorado de Jack y Jack, estaba enamorado de Johnny. Ninguno de los dos se explicaba cómo habían llegado a eso, pero así eran las cosas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices Jack? — Le interrogó Johnny, mostrando preocupación ante la falta de respuesta del samurái, quien estaba como petrificado.

—Johnny yo… te agradezco. Estos sentimientos son preciosos para mí, me siento halagado, no sabes cuánto. — Jack lo pensó por un momento antes de seguir, ya que podía ver cómo la esperanza abandonaba poco a poco los ojos desnudos del hombre frente a sí. — Me siento muy dichoso Johnny, y me atrevo a confesar que me siento de la misma manera hacia ti. No quería aceptarlo, pensaba que estaba confundido, pero ahora veo todo claramente. También estoy enamorado de ti Johnny y últimamente, he sido muy feliz viviendo a tu lado; más de lo que he sido en otras épocas de mi vida.

La felicidad y la esperanza regresaron a los ojos de Johnny, quien cambió el cabizbajo semblante que estaba mostrando ante el inevitable rechazo; por uno de alegría. Tomó ambas manos de Jack entre las suyas y le sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que… tú y yo…?

— Lo siento Johnny, pero no puedo…

Continuará….

* * *

 **1** **En el Japón antiguo, en la época de los samurais, había una costumbre llamada Wakashudo. No quiero entrar en detalles, pueden googlearlo por ustedes si les interesa saber a profundidad sobre el tema. Pero básicamente, un adulto tomaba a un adolescente como amante hasta que cumpliese la mayoría de edad y luego él podría tomar a un adolescente como su amante y así sucesivamente. En ocasiones no solo sentían atracción física y sexual por ellos (a pesar de que esos eran los "criterios" para escogerlos) y no solo los utilizaban para tener sexo, sino que también les enseñaban cosas sobre el honor, la lealtad, el código del guerrero y otros tipos de cosas. También había otros tipos de relaciones homosexuales, como jóvenes que prácticamente servían como "geishas" masculinos. Y cosas por el estilo, como les menciono, pueden buscarlo en Google.**

 **2** **Que yo sepa, jamás se revelaron los ojos de Johnny, aunque tampoco tiene como mucha ciencia porque, si ven el show, todos tienen los ojos como un par de puntos negros xD. Así que decidí que fuesen azules, primero para que fuese más contraste del japonés de ojos oscuros con el gringo de ojos azules; pero por otro lado, porque he visto fanarts en donde dibujan a Johnny con ojos azules y me gusta más así.**

 **Espero que haya valido la pena la espera. No estoy totalmente segura, pero creo que el próximo será el capítulo final. Todo depende de cómo me salga lo que tengo planeado escribir.**

 **Ojalá me puedan dejar sus comentarios, lo apreciaría mucho.**


	9. La separación

**Capítulo 9**

 **La separación**

Las manos de Johnny soltaron las de Jack, al escuchar sus palabras. Le había rechazado, su más grande temor se hizo realidad y no pudo evitar sino, sentir la mayor decepción de su vida, y un dolor que no había experimentado antes. Ni siquiera cuando en su adolescencia, la primera y única mujer en su vida, había aceptado ir al baile de graduación con él y le había dejado plantado, para irse a vivir a otra ciudad1

El dolor, que esas palabras le generaron, no era comparable a nada de lo que hubiese sentido jamás en su vida. Johnny no sabía qué hacer, en el fondo, estaba seguro de que Jack de alguna forma, aceptaría sus sentimientos y los dos podrían ser "felices para siempre". La felicidad que Johnny había anhelado por siempre, pero que nunca llegó.

—Yo… no lo entiendo Jack. Si sientes lo mismo por mí… — En un desesperado intento por comprender, Johnny se atrevió a preguntar, mientras volvía a colocarse sus lentes.

—Quisiera poder corresponderte Johnny, es probable que seríamos muy felices juntos, pero no puedo. He de trabajar arduamente para volver a mi época, con mi familia.

—Pero, ¿no podrías quedarte aquí conmigo? ¿Qué no te gusta vivir en Ciudad Aron? Nos hemos divertido estos meses Jack.

—Es cierto, querido Johnny. Sin embargo, ya estuve mucho tiempo lejos de mi familia. Desde niño fui separado de mis padres y vagué por el futuro durante varias décadas. No puedo hacerles lo mismo una vez más, además, debo cumplir mi deber y ser el sucesor de mi padre. Proteger a mi pueblo es mi destino y se ha de interponer ante cualquier sentimiento personal. — Explicó el samurái.

Johnny no estaba seguro de entender muy bien las palabras de Jack. Su pobre inteligencia no era lo suficiente, como para comprender los relatos de Jack sobre su vida, aún se mostraba incrédulo ante todo aquello; aunque sabía que Jack no era el tipo de persona que inventaría esa clase de disparates, así que tenía que ser todo cierto. En ese momento, quedó totalmente mudo, no sabía qué más podía decir. No quería aceptar ese cruel rechazo, tampoco el hecho de que Jack se iría, para jamás regresar.

—Escucha— Jack colocó una de sus manos sobre la de Johnny—, he sido más feliz a tu lado en estos meses, de lo que he sido en toda mi vida; sin embargo, lo nuestro no puede desarrollarse más. En algún momento he de irme y no soportaría tener que dejarte, justo ahora sería demasiado difícil para mí. Será mejor, si separamos nuestros caminos. Confío en que un día lo entenderás Johnny.

—Quieres decir, ¿que no podemos seguir siendo amigos?

—Será lo mejor Johnny. Renunciaré a la academia de Karate y buscaré otro empleo, además, buscaré un lugar para vivir.

—¡No es necesario Jack! Yo dejaré de ir a la academia, ya aprendí todo lo que necesito del gran Ringo de todas formas. —Declaró en un vano intento por alardear como siempre lo hacía— ¿Podría pedirte algo Jack?

—Dime, Johnny.

—¿Podrías despedirte de mí, el día que regreses a tu época?

—Jamás me iría sin despedirme Johnny, no después de la amabilidad con la que tú y Bunny me han tratado desde que llegué. Realmente, he llegado a considerarlos familia y no me perdonaría a mí mismo, si me marchara sin siquiera decir adiós. Es una promesa Johnny.

—Una última cosa…

—Lo que sea.

Sin decir nada más, Johnny se acercó a Jack, abrazándolo fuertemente, pero con mucho cariño. Sabiendo que probablemente jamás podría volver a hacerlo, debía aprovechar su última oportunidad para sentirlo. La última ocasión en la que podría disfrutar su calidez, palpar su fornido cuerpo, respirar su agradable aroma y acariciar su sedoso cabello. Jack le correspondió, por primera vez, sintiéndose igual que Johnny.

Cuán afortunado había sido el samurái de llegar a esa época, pudiendo volver a sentir lo que era el amor; sin embargo, no fue completamente sincero con Johnny y no le explicó su mayor motivo para rechazarlo:

En sus largos años de viaje, Jack jamás pudo ser cercano a nadie, la vida se había encargado de enseñarle de la manera más cruel, que todas las relaciones eran efímeras. Tras décadas de conocer amigos a quienes tuvo que dejar, a quienes vio morir, a quienes jamás volvió a ver. Tras haber perdido a Ashi, habiendo estado a su lado por un período muy breve; Jack simplemente tenía miedo de relacionarse con las personas.

Tenía temor de ser lo suficientemente cercano a alguien, a quien tendría que perder en poco tiempo. Aunque también se temía que ya era demasiado tarde en esa ocasión. Al haber escuchado los sentimientos de Johnny, le fue más fácil liberar todo aquello que venía reteniendo en su propio corazón. Le fue fácil entonces, aceptarse a sí mismo, que volvía a sentir el amor y se atrevió a pensar, que esta vez incluso, era mucho más profundo. Después de todo, había vivido mucho más tiempo y más pacíficamente, junto a Johnny.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Jack le comunicó a Bunny que estaría dejando su hogar. A pesar de que la decisión le causaba bastante tristeza a la mujer, aceptaba que Jack quisiera tener su independencia y privacidad; así que ella misma le ayudó a empacar y también le preparó un delicioso desayuno de despedida.

—Le agradezco infinitamente todo lo que ha hecho por mí, Bunny. Estaré por siempre en deuda con usted.

—¡Oh Jack, querido! No digas eso por favor. Terminaré llorando. —Dijo la señora Bravo, mientras atrapaba a Jack en un maternal y tierno abrazo— Espero que nos visites de vez en cuando, y que no dejes de ser amigo de mi Johnny. ¡Has hecho tanto por él Jack! Me has hecho la madre más feliz del mundo, al ver todo lo que mi pequeño ha madurado gracias a ti.

—Eso no es cierto, Johnny ha cambiado gracias a su dedicación. —Le contradijo, aunque en el fondo se sentía halagado y hasta orgulloso, porque bien sabía que el torpe rubio había decidido madurar a la fuerza, gracias a los sentimientos que había desarrollado hacia él.

Jack abandonó el hogar de los Bravo, sintiéndose miserable. Realmente pensaba que estaba en deuda con ellos; pero la mejor manera de pagarles, era irse y dejarlos volver a sus vidas antes de conocerlo. Ya no seguiría viviendo de la amabilidad de Bunny, ni se atrevería a lastimar a Johnny, ahora que sabía de sus sentimientos.

—¿Te vas así sin más? —Al voltearse para encontrar el origen de aquella pregunta, Jack se encontró a Suzy, a quien no le había comunicado nada, a pesar de que también se habían convertido en buenos amigos.

—Hola pequeña Suzy. Así es, decidí que ya es hora de buscar mi propio lugar, en lo que logro reunir el dinero suficiente…

—Para regresar a tu época —Le interrumpió la joven— Johnny te confesó sus sentimientos ¿cierto? ¿Es por eso que te vas?

—No puedo permitirme estar con él Suzy… —A Jack no le causó la más mínima sorpresa, que la joven hubiese comprendido la situación sin tener que explicársela.

—¿Qué acaso no sientes lo mismo que Johnny?

—Si me quedo solo terminaré lastimándolo, y a mí mismo. No puedo permitirme relacionarme con nadie más, la vida me ha demostrado que las relaciones humanas son frágiles, al menos cuando se trata de mí. Si me acerco más a Johnny, algo malo podría pasarle. Además, no puedo quedarme en esta época.

—Lo entiendo… —la joven se sentía muy mal por Johnny, pensaba que esta vez sí podría ser feliz, máxime que ella de antemano sabía que Jack también le amaba, mucho antes incluso de que el mismo Jack se diera cuenta— Solo espero que esta realmente sea la mejor decisión. Dudo mucho que Johnny vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre.

Y Suzy no se equivocó…

Ese día, Jack le solicitó amablemente a Carl que le diera posada, mientras encontraba una habitación para rentar. Y en la casa de los Bravo, Bunny no paraba de tocar a la puerta de su hijo, quien ni siquiera tenía ánimos para contestarle a su madre. Johnny hacía todo lo posible por contener el llanto, después de todo, no quería sentirse tan frágil. Pero la tristeza en la que estaba sumido era profunda.

Ya no vería más a Jack, sino hasta el día en que regresara a su época. Ya no podría abrazarlo, ni sentirlo, no le relataría historias para dormir y tampoco entrenarían juntos. Pero, sobre todo, Johnny se preguntaba ¿cómo era que iba a dejar de amar a Jack? Ya nada iba a ser como antes. Johnny no se imaginaba a sí mismo, persiguiendo mujeres de nuevo. ¿Qué iba a hacer de ese momento en adelante?

—Tal vez, el buen Johnny no estaba hecho para el amor después de todo…—suspiró con resignación. Sumiéndose en su soledad y el vacío tan grande que Jack le había dejado.

Al día siguiente, Bunny no permitió que su hijo se quedara encerrado en su cuarto ni un momento más. Así que, haciendo uso de su fuerza escondida, derribó la puerta de la habitación de Johnny y le haló de la oreja, obligándolo a entrar al baño.

—¡Espera, mamá! ¿Qué haces?

—Es hora de bañarse hijo, luego puedes pasar a la cocina por tu desayuno y después de eso, irás a la calle a buscar un empleo. —Le sentenció la mujer.

—¿Qué? ¿Un empleo?

—Así es. Ya es hora de que tengas más responsabilidades Johnny, y un empleo te caería de maravilla.

Haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos de su hijo, luego de asegurarse de que había entrado a la ducha, Bunny regresó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de ambos. La mujer había tomado la decisión luego de que Jack partió y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que aquello había afectado a Johnny. Fue el momento en el que se percató de que, al haber consentido al hombre durante tanto tiempo, simplemente le había estado haciendo daño.

Johnny necesitaba salir al mundo y hacer su vida. Debía ser responsable y hacer muchos más amigos, tal vez incluso, hacerse de una esposa y tener una familia. Pero no lo iba a lograr encerrado en su habitación. De modo que no le quedó más que obligarle.

A regañadientes, el hombre se duchó y desayunó en silencio junto a su madre. No estaba de humor para aquellos disparates; él sólo quería estar en su cuarto, recordando los buenos momentos junto a Jack y descifrando la mejor manera de superar su pérdida. De volver a ser el mismo Johnny jovial y despreocupado de antes. Pero su madre no le dejó llevar su "luto" en paz.

Finalmente, Johnny decidió obedecerla, después de todo, era su madre. Así que terminó yendo al único lugar que se le ocurría: con el viejo Pops.

—Oye Pops, ¿te gustaría contratar al único y genial Johnny en tu restaurante? De seguro teniéndome como empleado, las mujeres vendrán como abejas a la miel.

—¿Contratarte para trabajar aquí? —Pops no entendía qué bicho le había picado a Johnny, pero lo que le parecía aún más extraño, era que a pesar de que Johnny se esforzaba por aparentar ser el de siempre; era más que obvio que se encontraba mal. Y Pops jamás le había visto de esa manera, por lo que se sintió realmente preocupado.

—Mi madre me dijo que debía buscar un empleo. ¡Vamos viejo! Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo Johnny. Estarás a prueba un tiempo, puedes ser el lavaplatos por ahora —aceptó el mayor, más por hacerle un favor a su amigo que otra cosa.

Resultó ser que, Johnny parecía ser más responsable de lo que aparentaba. O al menos lo era ahora que, había logrado cambiar un poco su personalidad y la manera de ver las cosas. Pops sospechaba que todo aquello algo tenía que ver con el hecho de que Johnny se había enamorado de Jack, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle nada, por temor a recordarle algo doloroso. No quería "echarle más sal a la herida" si es que Johnny estaba realmente herido. Aunque no le quedaba la menor duda, porque en todos los años que tenía de conocerlo, jamás le había visto triste, ni serio.

Al menos, esperaba ayudarle a superar su situación a su manera, tratándolo como de costumbre y permitiéndole trabajar para él. Johnny era joven después de todo y Pops tenía confianza en que algún día lograría volver a ser el Johnny de siempre.

* * *

Pasaron los días, e incluso varias semanas. Sorpresivamente, Johnny no había resultado ser un inútil, y desempeñaba su labor de lavaplatos como era debido. Pero su ánimo no regresaba a ser el mismo de antes, a pesar de que se notaba que el rubio lo intentaba. Aunque no se le daba nada bien fingir, simplemente, había perdido la chispa que tenía anteriormente. Ni siquiera se le había vuelto a ver coqueteando con ninguna mujer.

A su madre le preocupaba el hecho de que su hijo no mejoraba nada. A pesar de haberlo obligado a trabajar, pensando que así también distraería su mente, pero a pesar de que el tiempo pasaba, nada cambió demasiado. En un principio, Bunny pensó que Jack debió ser el amigo más cercano que Johnny había tenido en toda su vida. Pero después de todo, su instinto de madre le hizo entender toda la verdad. Por la manera en la que Johnny suspiraba constantemente, y más al ver su programa favorito, que le recordaba las clases de karate con Jack; la mujer fue capaz de comprenderlo: Johnny se había enamorado.

¿Pero qué podía ella hacer? Estaba acostumbrada a que su hijo fuese rechazado por cuanta mujer se le cruzara en el camino, comprendiendo que eso era lo mejor para Johnny, ya que solo las buscaba por su apariencia. Pero Jack, era algo especial. A la señora Bravo, poco le importaba que Jack fuese un hombre. Ella solo podía ver que era una persona ejemplar y sobre todo, que había influido positivamente en su hijo, más de lo que ella había podido lograr en toda su vida. Sin embargo, con todo el dolor de su alma, tenía que aceptar que Jack se había alejado por algo, y probablemente ese algo, eran precisamente los sentimientos de Johnny hacia él.

Por su parte, Johnny realmente se esforzaba por recuperar su ánimo; pero simplemente no lo lograba. No sentía deseo alguno de conquistar a ninguna mujer, tampoco de practicar karate, ni patinar en hielo; inclusive había dejado de ser el glotón que siempre había sido. Tenía semanas sin saber nada de Jack, y si bien sabía que el samurái jamás rompería su promesa de despedirse de él antes de marcharse para siempre, la ansiedad le estaba consumiendo. Lo único que le mantenía con los ánimos un poco altos, era la posibilidad de poder verle, aunque fuese una última vez. Pensaba que tal vez, luego de que Jack volviera a su época, él podría volver a la normalidad. Aunque no tuviese mucha lógica su pensamiento, era lo que le mantenía esperanzado.

Justo en ese momento, estando en la cocina de Pops, la voz del hombre llegó hasta sus oídos:

—¡Carl! Hace tiempo que no te muestras por acá, hijo.

—Lo lamento, he estado ocupado con mis experimentos. —El vivaracho joven rio, para luego solicitarle a Pops que le sirviera un tazón de su famosa sopa.

Johnny que no había perdido palabra de la corta conversación, salió de la cocina, recuperando momentáneamente su energía habitual. Se apresuró a tomar a Carl por ambos hombros, acercándose más de la cuenta a su rostro para hablarle con algo de desesperación.

—¿Qué ocurrió con la máquina del tiempo Carl? ¿Ya la terminaste?

— ¡Vaya Johnny! Jamás te habías interesado en ninguno de mis experimentos. Si quieres puedo ponerte al tanto de los avances del proyecto.

—¡Eso no me importa, inútil! Solo quiero saber si ya la terminaste. ¿Pudo Jack regresar a su época?

—¿Qué? ¡No me hagas reír! Posiblemente hagan falta varios años para poder reconstruirla, al paso que vamos. Es mucho dinero el que necesito para conseguir todos los componentes Johnny, ahorré por años para construirla la primera vez. Y con la explosión, quedó totalmente destruida; tuve que comenzar desde cero.

—Eso quiere decir que, ¿Jack no regresará pronto?

—No lo creo. Y me parece que eso lo ha tenido algo afligido. Jamás lo vi demasiado animado, Jack es un tipo bastante tranquilo, pero ahora casi no habla. Nos reunimos una vez por semana, cuando me entrega algo de dinero para que yo pueda ir comprando lo que necesito para la máquina, pero no se ve muy bien. Desearía poder hacer algo para acelerar el proceso, debe de extrañar muchísimo a su familia. Incluso me dijo que había conseguido un segundo empleo, está trabajando sin parar.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Johnny soltó a su amigo del fuerte agarre con el que lo tenía atrapado. Ni siquiera se molestó en darle las gracias, simplemente regresó a su puesto en la cocina.

Johnny se dio cuenta entonces, de que había estado siendo egoísta todo ese tiempo. Él preocupándose por sus tontos sentimientos hacia Jack, pero jamás consideró que el samurái realmente tenía un hogar y una familia a quienes probablemente ansiaba volver a ver. Y si lo de sus relatos era cierto, la vida había sido lo suficientemente cruel con Jack, como para separarlo de ellos por muchísimos años. Pero él, en su egoísmo, quería contribuir a aquella separación.

— ¿Qué he estado haciendo? ¡Debo haber parecido un idiota todo este tiempo! El gran Johnny Bravo, dueño de los más sensuales pectorales y los mejores movimientos de karate, no dejaría que nada le afecte. ¡Prepárate mundo, Johnny está de vuelta!

Y de esa forma, inspirado por la fuerza de voluntad y dedicación del hombre a quien amaba, Johnny tomó la resolución de dejar de andar por la vida lamentándose por no haber sido correspondido por él. Ya que Jack tenía verdaderos motivos para no hacerlo, y le quedaba la satisfacción de saber que, no fue rechazado porque no le amara, no fue como en sus muchos otros rechazos; le quedaba la dicha de saberse realmente amado, por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

Por su parte, Jack no se la estaba pasando nada bien. Desde que dejó la casa de los Bravo, ya no había felicidad en su vida. La oscuridad opacaba su camino una vez más, al haber abandonado lo único que le causaba dicha en esa época.

Había logrado rentar una habitación bastante modesta, la cual era demasiado pequeña, pero de todas formas, él ya había tenido que vivir muchísimo tiempo a la intemperie; así que eso no le molestaba. Lo que realmente le causaba frustración, era lo silencioso y frío de aquel lugar. Estaba solo una vez más, y extrañaba muchísimo la continua cháchara de Johnny, que de una u otra manera, siempre le ponía de buen humor. El frío que sentía, no era debido a la temperatura del ambiente, sino la de su propio corazón. La antigua calidez de Johnny se había esfumado para darle paso a la gélida soledad.

Jack decidió entonces que lo único que le quedaba, era redoblar esfuerzos para regresar a su verdadero hogar, con su familia. Así que aparte de las clases que impartía durante el día en la academia del maestro Hama, Jack consiguió un segundo empleo, como guarda de seguridad de un supermercado, el cual ejercía por las noches. La paga no era buena y entre sus dos empleos, no podía dormir demasiadas horas al día, pero había podido demostrar sus dotes de artes marciales y también manejo de armas; así que no le fue complicado que le dieran ese empleo y debía aprovechar.

Después de todo, lo único que quería era volver y poder olvidarse pronto de lo que sentía por Johnny, que resultó ser mucho más fuerte de lo que él creía.

Jack era fuerte, había pasado por torturas peores, en los tiempos en los cuáles luchaba en contra del horrible monstruo Aku. Así que, tener dos empleos y sufrir la pérdida de otro ser amado (aunque no fuese pérdida literalmente), era nada comparado con aquello. Sin embargo, tal vez se había suavizado en los meses que había estado viviendo allí, o se habría acostumbrado a la paz, ya que hacía mucho tiempo ni siquiera luchaba; porque aquel estilo de vida, comenzó a pasarle factura a las cuantas semanas.

Jack tampoco se alimentaba muy bien, ya que deseaba gastar lo menos posible, para así poder ahorrar mucho más para cumplir su objetivo. De modo que sin comer ni dormir lo suficiente, ya comenzaba a sentirse debilitado y algo enfermo. Lo cual no había pasado desapercibido para Carl.

—¡Cielos Jack! No te ves para nada bien. Deberías tomarte un descanso. ¿Por qué no vas a pasear junto a Johnny y Suzy, como lo hacían antes?

—Agradezco profundamente la preocupación, sin embargo, me siento en perfectas condiciones —mintió—, mejor cuéntame amigo Carl. ¿Qué tan cerca estamos de lograr reconstruir la máquina?

—Lo lamento Jack, pero no estamos mucho más cerca que al principio. Aún con los ahorros de los dos, los componentes de la máquina son muy costosos. Tal vez debí habértelo dicho desde antes pero, es muy posible que estés atrapado en esta época por varios años —Le comunicó con pesar—. Pero viendo el lado positivo, puedo devolverte exactamente al mismo instante del que te traje, así que para tu familia, será como si jamás te hubieses ido. ¿Qué te parece eso? ¿A que soy un verdadero genio?

—Sí, claro… —Jack estaba más que decepcionado. Si hubiese sabido que iba a tardar tanto tiempo, tal vez no hubiese rechazado a Johnny tan pronto. Podría haberse dado el lujo de estar un tiempo con él y disfrutar de su compañía y el amor que podía proporcionarle. Aunque luego lo pensó con cabeza fría, en el fondo sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión. Tarde o temprano, iba a regresar a su época y mantenerse al lado de Johnny, solo le haría más difícil partir, se los haría a ambos.

Sin embargo, saber que estaba destinado a vivir más tiempo del que pensaba allí, era una verdadera tortura, saber que estaba tan cerca de Johnny y a la vez tan lejos. Fue entonces, cuando una idea se cruzó por su cabeza: aunque no fuese a estar con él, tal vez podría de vez en cuando acercarse y observarlo de lejos. Después de todo, al menos tenía un día libre a la semana; poder ver a Johnny aunque fuese a la distancia, le proporcionaría algo de alivio a su corazón.

Así que, con los ánimos renovados dada su idea, Jack esperó con paciencia su siguiente día libre y cuando llegó, no perdió ni un momento. Temprano en la mañana ya se encontraba espiando a las afueras de la casa de los Bravo. Usando sus habilidades de ninja2, le fue muy sencillo escabullirse entre los arbustos del jardín de Bunny, y adentrarse en la casa sin ser detectado.

Una vez adentro, pudo escuchar los típicos y ya bien conocidos ronquidos de Johnny, que le llenaron de nostalgia.

—¡Johnny, hijo! Despierta, es tarde para ir al trabajo. —Le llamaba su madre, a lo que Jack se sorprendió al enterarse de que Johnny tenía un empleo.

—Cinco minutos más. —El hombre se revolvió en su cama, logrando sacar una leve risilla a Jack, que le observaba.

Después de que su madre logró hacerlo levantar, todo se desarrolló a como normalmente pasaba en la residencia Bravo: Johnny devorando su desayuno como si no hubiese un mañana, su madre sonriente limpiando las comisuras de sus labios con ayuda de sus dedos y un poco de saliva, para luego despedirse con un beso. Todo aquello le causaba a Jack la tranquilidad y dicha que le hacía falta en su vida en ese momento.

—Adiós mamá. ¡Hoy Johnny conseguirá una nena! —Declaró el hombre, ante su satisfecha madre que, agradecía a la vida que su hijo hubiese podido superar la pérdida de su amor tan rápidamente.

Cosa que a Jack, no le agradó demasiado. Pero no eran celos lo que sentía, estaba muy lejos de poder experimentar esa clase de sentimientos burdos y sin sentido. Decepción era lo que le embargaba en ese momento, al saber que Johnny había podido superarlo y seguir con su vida; pero él mismo, que era tan viejo y experimentado, no lo había logrado en absoluto.

—Tal vez, Johnny aún tiene lecciones que enseñarme. —Jack se permitió sonreír melancólicamente, mientras les observaba nuevamente desde los arbustos.

—¡Hola Jack!

—Hola Suzy —saludó distraídamente, para luego caer en cuenta de que le habían descubierto—. ¡Espera! ¿cómo es que…? No importa ¿Podrías guardar el secreto por mí?

—No te preocupes Jack, no te delataré con Johnny. Finalmente logró ser el mismo idiota de siempre y no le haría bien saber que estuviste husmeando por acá —La joven rio ligeramente—. La pasó muy mal hasta hace unos días, ¿sabes?

—No tenía idea.

—No le fue nada fácil superarte, y si te soy sincera, dudo mucho que lo haya hecho. Pero se está esforzando. Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho con él Jack, fue muy bueno; mejoró muchísimo su actitud desde que te conoció.

—Gracias Suzy— el samurái le sonrió al ser informado por ella acerca de algo tan grato para él—, ahora debo irme. Volveré en otra ocasión. — Luego de hacer una profunda reverencia, Jack desapareció de la vista de la muchacha.

¿Por qué Johnny era capaz de sanar su corazón con tan poco? Se preguntaba Jack mientras regresaba a su hogar ese día. La breve visita que hizo había sido más fructífera de lo que esperaba. Él solo quería poder volver a ver a Johnny, pero obtuvo algo mucho más valioso: paz. Saber que había contribuido tanto a la vida del hombre a quien amaba, le llenaba de satisfacción.

¡Qué importaba si no podían estar juntos! El amor, no se trataba solo de eso. Jack lo comprendió muy bien en ese momento. Preocuparse por la otra persona y desearle lo mejor en la vida, aunque estuviesen separados, era lo que significaba amar realmente. Y a Jack, le quedaba la satisfacción de saber, que aunque fue por un breve momento, Johnny también le amó. Incluso antes de que él mismo aceptara estar enamorado.

¿Qué más necesitaba si no eso? Samurái Jack, estaba acostumbrado a que todas sus relaciones fuesen fugaces; pero no por eso se iba a continuar lamentando. En cambio, Jack comprendió que al ser así la naturaleza de su vida, no le quedaba de otra que disfrutar el corto tiempo que fuese, y recordar con cariño los breves momentos de felicidad que había podido vivir.

Continuará…

* * *

 **1** **En el capítulo 63 o 10 de la cuarta temporada de Johnny Bravo, él cuenta sobre su primer amor. Una chica que en secundaria aceptó salir con él al baile de graduación o al menos eso fue lo que él pensó. Lo que en realidad pasó fue que ella le dijo que le encantaría ir al baile con él, pero que se iba a mudar de la ciudad. Johnny en su euforia, no escuchó la parte en la que le dijo que se iba a mudar, de por sí que él es experto en escuchar solo lo que quiere. Así que se esforzó por tener los músculos que todos conocemos, todo para que al final, la chica no estuviese. Años después regresó a visitar a Johnny, pero resultó que estaba casada y con muchas bendiciones jaja. ¡Pobre Johnny!**

 **2** **No crean que me equivoqué y puse ninja en lugar de Samurái jaja. En el capítulo Jack and the Shinobi warrior, de la cuarta temporada de Samurai Jack, este nos muestra sus asombrosas habilidades Ninja. Se los recomiendo, ese capítulo es muy emocionante :3**

 **Tuve que cortar el capítulo aquí porque se me hizo muy largo, pero lo bueno es que el siguiente está casi listo, así que lo publicaré muy pronto.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	10. El último viaje de Jack

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, aunque fue corta, disfruté mucho escribirla y me di cuenta de que mi comedia no está tan oxidada como yo creía. Muy pocas veces logro escribir un humor que me haga reírme a mí misma; por ello estoy contenta con este fic. Además, jamás creí que muchas personas lo fuesen a leer, pero resultó ser bastante bien recibido, así que me doy por satisfecha.**

 **Como les había mencionado desde el principio, el fic no tenía mucha trama, simplemente me gustó imaginarme cómo sería el encuentro de estos dos en el universo canon, sin que sonara muy OoC o poco creíble (a pesar de ser cartoons en lo que todo se vale) y para mí, el resultado no está nada mal, así que una vez más agradezco el interés y si pudiesen dejarme sus opiniones sobre cómo les pareció el fic, sería muy apreciado por mi parte.**

 **¡Disfruten su lectura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **El último viaje de Jack**

A partir de ese momento, la vida de ambos hombres se tornó más dulce. La espinita que se había clavado en sus corazones al tener que separarse, no iba a salir tan fácilmente. Pero los dos podían ver el lado positivo de la situación y continuar con sus vidas de la mejor manera que podían.

Sin embargo, Jack no se esperaba que sus caminos se volviesen a juntar…

Johnny trabajaba arduamente en el restaurante de Pops, inclusive el hombre ya le había dejado hacer otro tipo de labores, como ser mesero; aunque Johnny a veces lo arruinaba, tratando de coquetear con las clientas o dejando caer los platos. Pero este tipo de situaciones ya no eran tan frecuentes como antaño. Lo que nadie sabía, era que Johnny tenía un plan: en lugar de gastar todo el dinero que ganaba en cosas materiales para él, o comida; se encontraba ahorrando cada centavo. Su plan, era reunir una cantidad considerable de dinero, que pudiese darle a Carl para ayudar a construir la máquina que Jack necesitaba.

En otros tiempos, Johnny jamás hubiese concebido llevar a cabo un acto desinteresado de este tipo, pero las cosas —él mismo—; habían cambiado desde que Jack llegó a su vida. Por supuesto, Johnny no le había comentado de su plan a nadie; salvo por su madre, quien lo felicitó. El rubio no quería que pensaran que se había vuelto un hombre "suave". Pero estaba muy satisfecho con lo que estaba haciendo, ya que sabía que Jack sería muy feliz, y sobre todas las cosas, sobre sí mismo inclusive; lo único que deseaba era que Jack alcanzara la felicidad.

Pero después de todo, Johnny seguía siendo Johnny…

—Oye, jovencito. ¿No te interesaría comprar un boleto para la lotería? —Le llamó una anciana que vendía los boletos en un puesto en la calle.

—¿Lotería?

—¡Claro, con un solo número puedes ganar muchos millones! ¿Comprarás alguno?

Johnny maquinó las palabras de la mujer. Y se le ocurrió otra idea que a él le parecía muy genial: si ganaba millones, podría ayudar a Jack y de paso, se arreglaría su propia vida. Él y su madre vivirían como reyes con el resto del dinero del premio.

—Espere aquí, anciana.

Dicho eso, Johnny corrió a su casa y sacó todos los billetes que tenía escondidos debajo de su colchón, tomó su motocicleta y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el puesto de lotería de la mujer.

—¡Deme todos los boletos que pueda comprar con esto! —Se apresuró a decir estúpidamente, mientras le entregaba todos sus ahorros a la mujer, cuyos ojos brillaron codiciosamente al ver semejante cantidad de dinero. La anciana lo tomó todo y a cambio le dio todos los boletos con los que contaba.

Johnny regresó muy contento a su casa, dando por un hecho que ganaría la lotería y todos sus sueños se volverían realidad. Así que, como ese mismo día era el sorteo, se preparó adecuadamente: colocó en la mesita de la sala varios tazones llenos de frituras, gaseosas y palomitas de maíz, y se acomodó a comer mientras esperaba que televisaran el sorteo.

Una vez comenzó el programa, Johnny esparció todos los boletos de lotería sobre la mesita. Su madre, a quien le había contado sobre lo que había hecho, con preocupación se sentó a su lado, para ayudarle a ver los boletos durante el sorteo.

Mientras más avanzaba el programa, los Bravo perdían sus esperanzas. Johnny, preocupado de haber desperdiciado todo su dinero en boletos inútiles y Bunny, destrozada al ver cómo las buenas intenciones de su hijo, se vieron afectadas por sus malas decisiones y falta de juicio. Finalmente, el programa acabó y a como se lo temían, ninguno de los boletos era el ganador.

—Lo lamento hijo. —Intentó consolarle la mujer, acariciando su espalda cariñosamente.

—No te preocupes, mami. Volveré a comenzar mis ahorros. ¡No hay nada que detenga al gran Johnny Bravo! —Johnny intentó disimular su decepción lo mejor que pudo frente a su madre; quien no quedó convencida, pero se resignó a dejarle ser.

Al día siguiente, Suzy se presentó en la casa de los Bravo, muy temprano a como acostumbraba. Al ver que Johnny, a pesar de intentar comportarse como siempre, no lograba disimular bien que algo le molestaba, le preguntó a Bunny el motivo. Ella le explicó lo que había ocurrido, dejando a Suzy bastante preocupada por un momento.

—¡Esperen! —Indicó la joven, dejando a Johnny y su madre confundidos por un breve instante, hasta que la vieron regresar, trayendo consigo el periódico del día.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, enana?

—Solo quiero chequear los boletos de la lotería que compraste. En el diario de hoy, se encuentran los números ganadores. —Le indicó Suzy, a lo que la señora Bravo pensó que era una genial idea y le entregó los boletos que ella había guardado la noche anterior.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, esos boletos son una estafa. —Bufó Johny totalmente incrédulo, ya que estaba seguro por el programa que él y su madre habían visto, que no había ganado absolutamente nada.

—¡Johnny, señora Bravo! ¡Este boleto es uno de los ganadores! —Exclamó Suzy casi eufórica.

—¿Estás segura Suzy? —Interrogó Bunny, ya que no quería darse falsas esperanzas.

—¡Compruébenlo ustedes mismos! Seguramente no lo vieron al tener tantos boletos, pero este tiene un premio que, si no es tan grande, es una considerable cantidad. —La adolescente les mostró que decía la verdad, mientras les sonreía ampliamente.

—¡Es cierto mami! ¡Ganamos, ganamos! —Exclamó Johnny triunfante, mientras levantaba a su madre en brazos y daba vueltas con ella por todo el comedor.

—¡Felicitaciones Johnny! Con este dinero podrás ayudar a Jack. —Le dijo su madre.

Entonces, Johnny cayó en cuenta de un gran problema para él: podría darle ese dinero a su madre, y así podría agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él durante toda su vida. Johnny no sabía de dónde sacaba su madre el dinero para mantener la casa, entendía que jamás les había hecho falta; pero tampoco eran millonarios. Sabía que ese premio le ayudaría bastante a su madre, y que podría darse los lujos que generalmente no se daba.

Pero, por otro lado, realmente quería ayudar a Jack y mientras más pronto lo hiciera era mejor. Así que Johnny salió camino a su trabajo, tarde como siempre y con la gran incógnita en su cabeza: ¿darle el dinero a su madre o a Jack?

El hombre pasó todo el día tan distraído sin poder tomar una decisión, que Pops le regañó fuertemente y le dijo que se tomara el resto del día libre. Justo cuando Johnny iba saliendo del restaurante para volver a su casa, se topó con Carl.

—¡Hola Johnny! ¿Qué tal?

—¡Carl! —gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para tomarlo fuertemente por los hombros—¿Tú sabes dónde vive Jack? Necesito hablar con él.

Luego de que Carl le solicitara a Johnny que dejara de sacudirlo, como había comenzado a hacerlo, ambos se sentaron al borde de la acera y Carl le pidió que le explicara el porqué estaba tan alterado. Johnny le confesó sobre su plan de darle el dinero que ahorrara y la situación con el boleto de lotería.

—¡Cielos Johnny! Jamás me imaginé que serías tan caritativo, ni siquiera con un amigo.

—Jack… él es más que eso para mí…

—Oh, ya veo…—Como Carl era realmente inteligente, logró entender la situación sin que se la explicaran más allá. Incluso esa información le dio sentido a mucho de lo que había sucedido con Johnny desde que Jack estaba allí— Entonces, ¿qué decidiste?

—Me esforzaré. ¡Trabajaré más y le ayudaré a mi mami! De todas formas, tal vez no sea suficiente, pero le ayudará a Jack a regresar más pronto que reuniendo el dinero por su cuenta. — Dicho eso, Johnny sacó de su billetera el boleto de lotería y se lo entregó a Carl.

—Si me hubiesen dicho esto hace un año, no lo creería. Incluso parece que te has vuelto más inteligente Johnny —bromeó su amigo mientras tomaba el papel que le entregaba—. ¡Johnny! Esto es lo suficiente como para comprar todo lo que nos falta para la máquina.

—¿Qué?

—Te digo que es justo la cantidad que necesitamos, incluso con el cambio nos podríamos comprar unas deliciosas malteadas. —Carl le sonrió animadamente, mientras observaba cómo el rubio no reaccionaba, ya que necesitaba algo de tiempo para asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—Jack podrá volver pronto a su época.

Johnny no se esperaba eso en absoluto. Y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar: por un lado estaba sumamente feliz, ya que ayudaría a su querido Jack, pero por otro; eso significaba que estaba más cerca de no volver a verlo jamás.

—Necesito verlo Carl, dime cómo contactar a Jack.

—Eso no será problema amigo Johnny, de hecho, Jack y yo teníamos acordado reunirnos esta noche en mi casa para discutir los avances de la máquina. Te espero allá, digamos, ¿a las siete?

Johnny no perdió más tiempo con Carl, dejándole con la palabra en la boca, mientras salía corriendo para tomar su motocicleta y emprender el camino a toda velocidad. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse directo a donde podría canjear su premio. Con bolsa de dinero en mano, se dirigió a su casa para contarle a su madre las buenas noticias y arreglarse muy bien.

—Oh Johnny, me alegra verte tan animado. —Expresó su madre, al ver cómo su hijo tarareaba una canción y se movía, mientras arreglaba su peinado frente al espejo.

—Muero por ver la cara de Jack cuando descubra que el fantástico y sexy Johnny, tiene la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

—De seguro se pondrá muy feliz. —Bunny estaba contenta por su hijo, pero en el fondo, sabía que también estaba sufriendo, ya que muy pronto tendría que despedirse de Jack. —Hijo, ya que Jack no tendrá que trabajar más y estará muy poco tiempo aquí, ¿por qué no le pides que vuelva a vivir con nosotros? Al menos hasta que deba irse.

—¡Esa es una excelente idea, mami! —A Johnny jamás se le hubiese ocurrido, pero por suerte su madre era muy inteligente. El rubio besó la frente de su mamá y salió nuevamente de su casa, pero esta vez, mucho más animado; si es que eso se podía.

* * *

—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —Gritó Carl, al escuchar el timbre de su casa, que era tocado sin cesar por el desesperado Johnny.

—¿Dónde está Jack? ¿Está aquí? ¿Le dijiste que vendría? —Johnny falto de toda clase de modales, apartó a Carl en cuanto abrió la puerta y se adentró a su casa, buscando a Jack por doquier.

—Calma Johnny, llegará en unos minutos.

El rubio se sentó en el sofá de la sala de la casa de Carl, moviendo su pie hacia arriba y hacia abajo con impaciencia. Finalmente le timbre sonó nuevamente y Johnny corrió a la entrada, para encontrarse con Jack, quien saludaba educadamente a Carl, pidiéndole permiso para entrar.

—¡Jack!

—Johnny, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó el samurái, totalmente sorprendido e incómodo —Carl, si es un mal momento yo puedo volver después…

—No te preocupes Jack, fue el mismo Johnny quien me dijo que quería hablar contigo, hay algo importante que debes saber.

Jack se encontraba sumamente confundido, pero a juzgar por las amplias sonrisas que ambos hombres le mostraban, se debía tratar de buenas noticias. Así que aceptó la invitación a pasar a la sala y tomó asiento en el sofá, seguidamente, Johnny se sentó junto a él y Carl, en otro de los sillones.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto, amigos? Por sus expresiones puedo ver que están de muy buen humor.

—¡Y que lo digas Jack! Johnny tiene buenas noticias para ti. ¿No es así Johnny?

—¡Podrás volver a tu hogar Jack! Tengo el dinero para la máquina. —Le soltó así sin más, tomando sus manos entre las propias y sonriéndole aún más.

—No comprendo. ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero Johnny?

—Lo gané, lo gané con un boleto de lotería.

—Es un sorteo Jack… —comenzó a explicar Carl, al ver que el asiático no entendía a qué se refería Johnny— compras un boleto con un número y si este es el número ganador en el sorteo, te dan una gran cantidad de dinero.

—Compré muchos boletos con el dinero que gané en el restaurante de Pops y gané el dinero suficiente para poder construir la máquina. Está todo en esta bolsa. —Seguidamente, Johnny alcanzó la bolsa con el dinero y la depositó en los regazos de Jack.

—¡Esto es simplemente maravilloso! —Exclamó el samurái, quien se encontraba estupefacto y conmovido por aquel gesto, más por el hecho de que provenía de Johnny; quien no se caracterizaba por ser caritativo o solidario. —Pero no puedo aceptarlo, es mucho dinero y estoy seguro de que tú y Bunny podrían hacer buen uso de el.

—¿De qué hablas Jack? La única razón por la que el apuesto Johnny se dejaría ver trabajando como lavaplatos en un restaurante, sería para obtener el dinero necesario para ayudarte. De otra forma estaría ocupando mi tiempo en seducir nenas.

—Johnny…

—Quería ayudarte Jack, lo único que es más importante para mí, mucho más que mi peinado, es tu felicidad. —Le dijo seriamente, con un tono de voz profundo que nunca había utilizado, salvo por el día en que se le confesó. —Cada vez que quiero hacer algo en mi linda vida, alguien me reprime,1 déjame hacer esto por ti.

Jack estaba más que conmovido por aquel gesto y las palabras del rubio. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un infantil y tonto hombre como Johnny, podría llegar a ser tan maduro en ocasiones?

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó sonriéndole al igual que el rubio lo hacía anteriormente— Pero por favor, déjame hacer algo para pagarte de alguna manera, haré lo que sea si es que está a mi alcance.

—Con respecto a eso, me gustaría que volvieras a vivir conmigo y mi mami.

—¡No podría Johnny! Ya les debo suficiente.

—Mi mami fue la que me dio la idea, y yo también la apoyo. Queremos que vivas con nosotros hasta el día que vuelvas a tu hogar Jack.

—Acepta Jack. —le instó Carl— De todas formas, el que vivas con Johnny más bien sería una gran ayuda para la señora Bravo, no será ninguna carga.

—De acuerdo. Si me aceptan, viviré con ustedes nuevamente. Eso me gustaría mucho Johnny.

Al escuchar que Jack aceptaba su oferta, la felicidad inundó el cuerpo del fortachón rubio, como nunca antes la había sentido. No pudo controlar su impulso y simplemente se dejó llevar, tomando a Jack entre sus brazos, apretándole fuertemente; deseando no tener que dejarlo ir jamás, pero sabiendo que eso era imposible, decidió que le sacaría provecho al máximo, a esos últimos días que les quedaban.

Jack por su parte, no se quedó atrás. La felicidad de saber que regresaría a su propia época, y ya no tendría que trabajar tan arduamente por una paga mínima; sumado al gesto de Johnny, fueron demasiado para él. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan dichoso. Se acurrucó entonces entre los brazos de Johnny, correspondiendo el abrazo e incluso atreviéndose a hundir su rostro en los voluptuosos pectorales, aspirando fuertemente su varonil aroma. Jack deseó poder quedarse con Johnny para siempre, pero sabiendo que eso era imposible, simplemente aceptó la idea de vivir junto a él y disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

* * *

Así fue como, mientras Carl hacía uso del dinero que Johnny le había entregado, para comprar los materiales y trabajar en construir una nueva máquina del tiempo; los hombres comenzaron a vivir juntos una vez más. Con la gran diferencia de que ambos sabían perfectamente que eso no duraría para siempre, pero fuera de sentirse infelices por eso; lo tomaron como motivación para aprovechar cada momento que podían disfrutar en compañía del otro.

Jack y Johnny, se volvieron más unidos en ese corto tiempo, que en todo el que habían compartido con anterioridad. Salvo por momentos en los que debían gozar de cierta privacidad, era raro ver al uno sin el otro. Ya fuese en la casa de los Bravo, en el parque, el restaurante de Pops, en la casa de Carl, en el centro comercial o cualquier otro lugar; simplemente se habían vuelto inseparables.

Los hombres disfrutaban en demasía de cualquier actividad que pudiesen realizar juntos, incluso el común acto de irse a dormir: todas las noches, Johnny se ocupaba de peinar delicadamente el largo cabello negro de Jack, mientras el samurái, le contaba alguna de las tantas historias que tenía sobre sus viajes. Se quedaban conversando un rato, mirándose el uno al otro con tal fascinación que, con solo verlos, a nadie le quedaría duda de que estaban profundamente enamorados. Y finalmente, entraban los dos juntos a dormir en la cama del rubio. Acurrucándose y abrazándose, podían dormir mejor de lo que jamás recordaban haberlo hecho antes en soledad.

Una noche, a Johnny se le ocurrió que podrían dar un paseo en su motocicleta, a lo cual Jack aceptó gustoso. Lo cierto era que, había encontrado un placer culposo en aferrarse fuertemente a Johnny y descansar sobre su amplia espalda, mientras este le llevaba a cualquier lugar en su vehículo. Anduvieron por un corto tiempo a través de las calles de la ciudad, hasta que salieron de esta a una parte menos poblada. Finalmente, comenzaron a ir cuesta arriba por una colina, hasta llegar a la cima, que era un mirador desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad.

—¿Qué te parece, Jack?

—Es muy hermoso. Muy parecido a cómo se ven las estrellas reflejadas en el lago, allá en mi tierra natal. Pero las luces eléctricas en la oscuridad de la noche, también tienen su propio encanto.

—Lo sé, es genial. Siempre quise traer aquí a una linda nena y besarla… —Johnny volteó a ver al samurái, cuyo rostro mostraba un débil sonrojo— ¡Pero eso era antes! Ahora no me interesan las mujeres en absoluto. —Se apresuró a decir.

—Ya veo… —El sonrojo de Jack, no hizo sino pronunciarse aún más con las palabras del tonto rubio. Desde que habían vuelto a vivir juntos, no habían tocado el tema nuevamente; se habían limitado a ser un tanto más cariñosos el uno con el otro y atreverse a tener más contacto físico. Pero fuera de eso, no se comportaban como si fuesen una pareja y no habían siquiera tenido la necesidad. Sabían que se amaban, sabían que estaban muy enamorados, probablemente cada día más; pero igualmente entendían que no tenía caso en enfocarse en ello, con el poco tiempo que les quedaba antes de que Jack se fuera para siempre.

—¿Ocurre algo Jack? Si no te gusta estar aquí, sólo díselo a Johnny, te llevaré a donde quieras.

—No, no es nada de eso. —Jack le volteó a ver sonriéndole— ¿Podría pedirte un favor Johnny?

—Claro, lo que sea para mi chico favorito.

—¿Podrías quitarte las gafas una vez más? —Le solicitó un poco cohibido. Jack no entendía realmente, la razón por la cual Johnny era tan reacio a mostrar su rostro al descubierto. La única vez que pudo verlo, se percató de lo hermosos que eran sus ojos. Pensó en que definitivamente sin los lentes se veía mucho más apuesto, pero nunca pudo volver a verlo así.

 _"Tranquilízate, mi corazón" 1_ Pensó el rubio, al sentir el fuerte golpeteo dentro de su pecho, al ver a Jack tan apuesto y haciéndole semejante petición. Para Johnny, quitarse los lentes era muy similar a desnudarse frente a alguien. No en un sentido lujurioso o sucio, sino más bien, que era un acto sumamente íntimo para él. Tanto que, solo recordaba haberlo hecho frente a Jack, quien fuese la primera y única persona de quien se hubiese enamorado jamás.

Sintiendo cómo el calor subía a su rostro, lentamente retiró las gafas oscuras que siempre le ocultaban, y se atrevió a mirar directamente a los preciosos ojos oscuros de Jack. Se sorprendió al ver la expresión de dicha que este le mostraba, pero se sorprendió mucho más, con lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Mientras le sonreía dulcemente, Jack extendió su mano hasta la mejilla del rubio, colocándola sobre esta y comenzando a acariciarle con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Gracias Johnny, aprecio mucho que me tengas la confianza suficiente para cumplir este capricho mío. —Le miró directamente a los ojos, mientras se acercaba hacia él, sin dejar de acariciarle— También, quisiera que me disculpes por haberte pedido esto, pero realmente ansiaba ver tus bellos ojos, aunque fuese una vez antes de irme. ¡Eres hermoso Johnny! Aunque creo que es algo que ya sabes.

Jack terminó su comentario con una leve risa, siendo consciente de que no le hacía falta decirle aquello a Johnny, quien gozaba de una autoestima de acero.

—No… no… tienes nada qué agradecer. —Tartamudeó, al sentirse tan apenado, pero a la vez tan nervioso de tener a Jack tan cerca y sentirle acariciando su rostro. La mirada de Johnny se desvió a los finos labios del asiático, queriendo tomarlos. No recordaba haber deseado nada más que poder besar a Jack en ese momento.

Sin pensarlo, Johnny llevó ambas manos hacia el rostro de Jack, acto ante el cual, el samurái retiró su propia mano, tan solo observando el rostro de Johnny, que estaba tan rojo como el propio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, acercándose lentamente, Johnny se agachó un poco para que sus rostros estuviesen a la misma altura. Finalmente, con un poco de duda por parte de ambos, tímidamente unieron sus labios.

Al principio fue un beso muy superficial, como si ambos temieran hacerle un daño al contrario con ese acto. Poco a poco, se fue intensificando, pasando de solo leves roces a un contacto más pronunciado. Se dieron cuenta de que aquello era lo que habían estado esperando toda su vida por sentir. No era solo el hecho de tener un contacto de ese tipo, sino lo que aquello significaba. La electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos, el calor que les inundaba, el nerviosismo que poco a poco les abandonaba; para dar paso a la verdadera pasión. Si antes estaban algo dudosos de que realmente estuviesen enamorados, aquel beso fue capaz de disipar cualquier inseguridad.

Por trágico que fuese el destino, por injustas que fuesen las circunstancias; se amaban.

Cuando al fin decidieron separarse, se abrazaron fuertemente. Jack acariciaba la fornida espalda de Johnny, mientras que este le apretujaba entre sus brazos, acercándolo lo más que podía a su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna y decidieron silenciosamente, que así estaba bien. Hasta el torpe Johnny entendió que si decía algo, en lugar de poder disfrutar el momento íntimo que recién habían compartido, sería darle paso a la triste realidad: Jack se iría para siempre, y pronto.

Regresaron al hogar de Johnny, tomaron su cena en silencio y se fueron a dormir temprano. Bunny notó el comportamiento extraño de ambos, pero decidió no preguntarles nada. Ella misma se estuvo preguntando la razón por la cual aquellos dos estaban tan tranquilos, pero en ese momento, entendió que ya habían caído en cuenta de la realidad.

—Me preocupa mucho mi Johnny —Dijo Bunny al día siguiente por la tarde, cuando Suzy se le había unido para tomar el té; mientras los hombres estaban fuera como había sido su costumbre en esos días.

—¿Qué ocurre, señora Bravo? Yo lo veo muy feliz últimamente, desde que Jack regresó.

—Me temo mi niña, que esa felicidad es solo una fachada, para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Conozco a mi hijo como la palma de mi mano y puedo ver, que en esta ocasión se ha enamorado realmente. Cuando Jack se marche, le romperá el corazón una vez más.

—¿Acaso Johnny le contó sobre lo que siente por Jack? —Se alarmó la joven, quien pensaba que ella era la única que sabía sobre los sentimientos de esos dos.

—Nada de eso, pero es muy fácil de notar. No tengo problema en que sea otro hombre, si eso es lo que te preocupa Suzy. Lo único que me importa es que mi bebé sea feliz. Pero lo veo muy difícil.

—Lo sé. Intenté ayudarlos a que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero supongo que todos asumimos que si lo hacían, Jack se quedaría aquí. —Aceptó Suzy cabizbaja. A veces sentía que había hecho más daño que la ayuda que intentó brindar— Pero lo entiendo, imagínese cómo se sentiría usted si fuese Johnny quien decidiera alejarse de su lado, sería terrible.

—Sí, sería terrible… —Repitió la mujer pensativamente.

* * *

Poco más de un mes desde que Johnny le entregó a Carl el dinero, el joven tuvo lista la máquina del tiempo. Decidió tomarse una semana más para hacer pruebas, pero ya le había avisado a Jack con anticipación para que se fuesen preparando. Cuando Carl les dio la noticia, tuvieron sentimientos encontrados. El que Jack pudiese regresar era tanto motivo de alegría como de tristeza. La tragedia se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina y ellos iban sin frenos dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Desde el día en que se besaron, no volvieron a hacerlo y tampoco, a tocar el tema de los sentimientos. Habían entendido que no valía la pena torturarse con lo mucho que iban a perder una vez Jack hubiese regresado a su época. Y gracias a eso, fueron capaces de pasar sus últimos días sintiendo una verdadera felicidad, aunque en el fondo siempre se mantenían intranquilos.

Pero finalmente, el tan temido día llegó. La noche anterior, ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño, pero tampoco se hablaron. Estaban en total negación. Perderían lo mucho que habían ganado esos días, no podrían volver a verse jamás, tan siquiera podrían hablarse, ya que no estaban hablando de otro país, sino de otro tiempo.

Sin embargo, por trágico que fuese, ambos entendían que así de cruel era la vida.

El día del regreso de Jack, Carl llevó la máquina del tiempo al parque. Allí estaban reunidos Jack, Johnny, Suzy, Bunny; hasta el maestro Hama y Pops hicieron su aparición tan solo para despedirse de Jack e irse antes de que ocurriera todo.

Carl activó el aparato, creando inmediatamente un portal.

—Me complace mucho anunciar, que esta máquina del tiempo es una versión mejorada. Me permite manipularla a mi conveniencia, no como el primer prototipo —Alardeó el joven científico— Solo espero que no explote como la primera vez —Rio.

—Bien amigos, creo que esta viene siendo la despedida —Anunció el samurái, que si bien toda su vida se había acostumbrado a despedirse de todos los amigos que había hecho; en esa ocasión había podido pasar tanto tiempo junto a ellos, que realmente le dolía tener que separarse— Quisiera agradecerles a todos, por tanta hospitalidad y la ayuda que me brindaron en todo el tiempo que estuve en su época. Estoy realmente contento de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos y sepan que siempre me sentiré en deuda con todos ustedes.

—Oh Jack, nosotros también estamos muy felices de haberte conocido. Y no te preocupes, no nos debes nada. Desde que llegaste, nuestras vidas han sido mejores cariño. —Le dijo la señora Bravo, mientras se acercaba a él, para abrazarle maternalmente. —Te extrañaremos mucho.

—Se lo agradezco Bunny, usted llegó a convertirse en una segunda madre para mí. —El samurái correspondió el abrazo con sinceridad.

—El portal está listo Jack, puedes entrar cuando quieras y estarás en tu hogar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —Anunció Carl.

Ante esta noticia, Johnny se apresuró a acercarse a Jack, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No quería llorar, no quería que todos viesen lo débil que era, pero tampoco podía suprimir la desolación y profunda tristeza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Perdería a la única persona a quien había amado y dudaba que pudiese llegar a amar a alguien así alguna otra vez en su vida.

—Jack…

—Johnny…

—No creí que el día llegaría tan pronto. —Johnny estaba casi mudo, no sabía cómo iba a despedirse de su amado Jack.

—Yo tampoco. Pero lamentablemente, debo irme Johnny. Sabíamos que esto ocurría tarde o temprano —Jack se acercó a Johnny y fue él, quien esta vez le abrazó— Gracias Johnny, no tengo palabras para expresar lo agradecido que estoy contigo, ni la profunda angustia que siento, al tener que separar nuestros caminos.

—¿En serio tienes que irte Jack? —Insistió una vez más, a pesar de que se había prometido no hacerlo.

—Es mi deber Johnny, debo regresar a mi época y tomar mi lugar.

—Pero…

—Johnny, hijo. —Le llamó su madre.

—¿Qué ocurre, mamá? Estoy algo ocupado aquí. —Se sintió algo molesto de que interrumpieran su despedida, pero al voltear a ver se confundió bastante—¿Qué es eso mami?

—Es tu maleta hijo, empaqué ropa, suficiente gel para el cabello y algunas de tus cosas favoritas. Las necesitarás. —Bunny se acercó, dejando la maleta al lado de Johnny, mientras le sonreía melancólicamente.

—¿Qué significa esto? No estoy de humor para bromas ¿sabes?

—Hijo, tal vez Jack no puede quedarse, pero nada te impide que puedas irte con él. ¿Cierto?

—Pero ¡¿qué dices?! Yo… —El rubio jamás se hubiese esperado eso. Y para él nunca fue una opción el marcharse de su hogar.

—Bunny, por favor. Johnny debe permanecer a su lado, así como yo he de regresar al lado de mi familia. —Intervino Jack, quien estaba tan impresionado con la propuesta de Bunny, como su mismo hijo.

—Tonterías, Johnny es un hombre adulto y debe hacer su vida. —La mujer rio estrepitosamente, mas luego cambió su expresión a una que reflejaba todo el amor que una madre podría tener por su hijo, dirigiéndose a este una vez más— Escucha Johnny, te amo y siempre te amaré. Aunque no vuelva a verte, seré feliz porque sabré que tú lo eres. Pero si te quedas, yo seré infeliz, porque tú lo serás.

—Mamá… yo…

—Solo toma tu maleta y vete, Johnny. He sido muy feliz contigo hijo.

—Te amo, mamá. —El infantil hombre tomó a su madre entre sus brazos, estrechándola con desesperación. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera para con ella. Siempre la había amado, pero esta vez, sentía hacia ella un profundo agradecimiento.

Johnny no era nada sin su madre, esta se había encargado de que así fuera, sobreprotegiéndolo y mimándolo hasta una avanzada edad. Pero en cuanto Jack llegó a sus vidas, ella entendió el daño que le había hecho, y a conforme pasó el tiempo; se dio cuenta de que el asiático iba a ser la solución a ese problema. No tenía idea de que iba a ser totalmente cierto. Para alguien tan dependiente como Johnny, dar el gran paso de separarse definitivamente de ella, para hacer su vida en un país y época distintos; era algo muy grande.

—Yo también te amo hijo. Ahora toma tu maleta y vete de aquí, antes de que comience a llorar.

El rubio hizo a como se le indicó, tomando la maleta, besó fuertemente a su madre en la mejilla y se acercó al extraño portal, que lo llevaría a su nueva vida.

—Le agradezco esto Bunny, y prometo que honraré su sacrificio. Tenga por seguro que no dejaré que Johnny sea infeliz jamás, prometo esforzarme para hacerle dichoso todos los días.

—Yo te agradezco a ti Jack, por haber ayudado tanto a mi adorado Johnny. Ahora me quedo tranquila de saber que estará en buenas manos.

Luego de hacer una profunda reverencia frente a la señora Bravo, Jack tomó posición junto a Johnny, dispuestos a dar el gran paso juntos.

—¡Esperen! —Esta vez fue la voz de Suzy la que les interrumpió. La joven había estado intentando disimular, ya que sabía del plan de Bunny desde que lo concibió el día en que tuvieron aquella charla, tomando el té. —Johnny…

—Muchas gracias, enana. —Dijo el hombre mientras le sonreía, para luego posar una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Suzy, revolcando sus cabellos cariñosamente— Esto no hubiese ocurrido de no ser por ti.

—Tienes toda la razón. —Dijo la adolescente entre lágrimas, procediendo a abrazar a Johnny. Después de todo, no le era fácil dejar ir al hombre al que había amado desde que era una niña— ¡Te extrañaré, Johnny!

—Aunque parezca increíble, yo a ti también. —Aceptó Johnny, dedicándole una última sonrisa.

—Cuida bien de este tonto, Jack.

—Así lo haré Suzy, muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que nos has brindado. Y a ti también Carl, quedo en deuda contigo, de no ser por tu máquina, jamás hubiese podido conocerlos a todos ustedes. —Agregó Jack, dirigiéndose a Carl, quien observaba conmovido todas las despedidas.

—Ni lo menciones. ¿Están listos?

Ambos hombres asintieron.

—Entonces, pueden proceder a entrar al portal.

No sin antes despedirse nuevamente, los hombres se tomaron de la mano y juntos entraron en aquel extraño portal, que los transportó de vuelta a la época de donde Jack provenía.

* * *

Jack y Johnny, se encontraban sentados bajo el árbol del mismo cerezo en el que el samurái se encontraba, el día que fue transportado por Carl al futuro. De hecho, también era el mismo día, tan solo unos minutos después del momento en el que había sido arrebatado de su época. Así de precisa era la nueva máquina de Carl.

Al llegar, los hombres tomaron asiento en aquel pacífico lugar, para asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Estamos aquí, Johnny. Este es mi hogar.

—Es mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba con tus historias. —Exclamó Johnny, sin llegar a revelar que no había sido capaz de imaginarse el hogar de Jack, ya que no era tan creativo como para hacerse una imagen únicamente con sus relatos.

—A partir de este momento, también será tu nuevo hogar. —Agregó, acercándose a Johnny para colocarse sobre su pecho, volteándole a ver desde abajo y sonriéndole con dulzura— Nuestro hogar.

Los hombres se besaron una vez más. Tomándose su tiempo para descargar todas las emociones que habían estado guardando por semanas e inclusive, ese mismo día. Cuando se levantaron esa mañana, no tenían idea de que las cosas iban a salir de esa manera. No sabían que el más grande deseo que tenían, se iba a volver toda una realidad.

Por una casualidad del destino, dos hombres cuyos sufrimientos eran muy distintos, se encontraron para encontrar el alivio que sus corazones necesitaban. Por un lado, Jack quien vagó por el futuro durante más de cincuenta años, siendo atormentado por un demonio quien, le había dado y arrebatado a su primer amor. Condenado a la eterna soledad, Jack jamás se imaginó que lograría encontrar una felicidad aún más grande.

Por el otro lado, se encontraba Johnny. Quien, a pesar de dar a relucir su alta autoestima e implacable ego, sufría en silencio por los constantes rechazos. Aunque fingía que solo buscaba a las mujeres por su apariencia, en realidad anhelaba encontrar el amor verdadero. Por ello se esforzaba continuamente, ya que nunca se sabía dónde podría encontrar el amor. Y tenía muchísima razón, después de sufrir un rechazo tras otro, de pensar que tal vez nadie iba a ser capaz de amarlo; el amor tocó a su puerta de la forma más extraña e inesperada.

Luego de besarse dulcemente por un rato, se levantaron para finalmente dirigirse a su nuevo hogar. Aquel, definitivamente sería el último viaje de Jack, pero también el inicio de un nuevo viaje para ambos, en donde el sol brillaría constantemente y el amor estaría a la orden del día. Todo lo nuevo que tendrían que experimentar y los obstáculos que se les llegarían a presentar, de ese momento en adelante, los enfrentarían juntos; con la seguridad de que jamás volverían a estar en soledad.

Fin.

* * *

 **1** **Estas son frases que tomé de capítulos de Johnny Bravo textualmente jaja. Pienso que debí haber visto más episodios o tomado más frases, son realmente buenas x'D**

 **Bueno, con esto me despido. No sé si me quedó como yo quería el final, pero la verdad estoy satisfecha, escribí todo lo que tenía para relatar y me di mi caprichito de escribir sobre esta peculiar pero hermosa pareja. Espero que esta no sea la última vez que escriba sobre ellos x3**

 **Les agradezco el apoyo y si me dejaran un comentario para saber qué les pareció, les agradecería muchísimo más.**

 **Este fic terminó de publicarse el 9 de Marzo del 2019.**

 **¡Nos leeremos en otra ocasión!**

 **~Izu~**


End file.
